Diva's Army
by XoxoShon12
Summary: The Diva's Division is in need of saving and who better to save it than the Diva's Army ?
1. applications

When the Divas divison has fallen the Diva's army will rise .

So I wanna start an Oc diva story I want about 6-10 Oc's for this.

Application :

Name :

Ring Name :

nick Name :

Age :

Height :

Weight:

Appearance :

Personality:

Signatures :

Finishers:

Style:(Brawler,submissionist,highflyer,dirty,ect ect) Suggested Entrance Theme :

Relationship Status :

Sexual Orientation : Other


	2. Meet the Army

Raw.

* * *

><p>Randy Orton &amp; Cena were putting on a brutal match just when John had Randy up on his shoulders for the AA, taking you down by egypt central started to play and a short figure wearing baggy clothing with a hood hiding their face emerged at the top of the ramp John kept Randy up on his shoulders as he stared at the mystery person who motioned with a glove covered finger that he should turn around only to be met with a brutal spear just as Randy wiggled out his grasp. The tall figure started raining down punches on a shocked Cena as he attempted to block his face but ended up failing 4 more people dressed in similar clothes emerged from the crowd climbing into the ring one at a time they all pounced on Cena attacking everything they could reach. The group backed off of Cena as the leader from the ramp climbed into the ring perching themself on the top rope the figure flipped the crowd off before delivering a wicked cork screw moonsault on to Cena. The 6 lined up in the ring the leader pulled off its hood first reveal it to be a woman with long black and blue hair, the other figures pulled off their hoods revealing 5 other women the crowd went crazy over the fact 6 DIVAS took out Cena. Randy put his arm around the leaders shoulder before kissing her forehead and handing her a microphone.<p>

"Introducing my answer to this shitty divas divison, I am your savior Ariana " The black and blue haired woman yelled causing the 5 women next to her to smirk and applaud their fearless leader she walked toward the second shorts diva she had blond & brown hair with stunning green eyes she smiled at her leader she looked slightly familar to the crowd but they couldnt exactly place her face maybe a few did .

"Looks pretty darn familar doesn't she ? Thats because this is the Rose Austin "Ariana said giving the crowd the finger they only cheered because of the last name and she knew it .She walked over to the next woman who towered over her by a good 5 or 6 inches she had long curly black hair and brown eyes she cracked her neck a little bit and smiled sweetly before scrowling almost instantly.

"Next we have our very own crazy chick, the youngest of my army Kate" she then stopped next to the tallest woman she had long silky straight black hair with brown eyes the only part of her that actually showed off her age.

"A very close friend of mine some might call her monsterous , I think of her as motherly ,Olivia Batista" The crowd let out a very loud chorus of boos upon hearing she was family of Bootista .Olivia made a strangling motion at the crowd causing Ariana to chuckle as she walked infront of the next woman the one who single handily took down Cena , she had hair that consisted of black , dark blue & red streaks with mysterious hazel eyes .

"To anybody with sense she'd be your favorite you all saw what she did to golden boy, she is the enforcer of the group & my occasional body guard given certain situations which we wont go into , Margaret Moonlight." Margaret put a hand onto Ariana's shoulder and gave her a protective look Ariana beamed a smile up at her before standing beside the last member she had pretty crimson hair and beautiful eyes the color of honey she just like all the other members of the faction was alot taller than her leader which kinda made everyone curious how such a tiny little thing could get these woman into pretty much anything .

"Last but certainly not least Temari she's pretty as a flower but mean as shit to anyone not apart of my army" Ariana smirked as the 6 divas yanked off their hoodies revealing that they all had on matching black tank tops that read "Diva Army" in bright blue letters. Ariana was about to speak once again but"You can look but you can't touch" started to play and out came the Bellas.

"You think you can just come out here & put your hands on my boyfriend bitch?"Nikki yelled she was extremely mad that another female would even dream of putting their hands on her John

"Would you prefer we came out here and laid your asses out instead ?" Ariana asked smirking as she leaned against the ropes closest to the ramp Margaret standing close behind her giving the twins a death glare

"Like we're supposs to be scared of that "army" of amazons." Nikki replied her and Brie started walking down the ramp to prove they werent afraid of the army before them ." We have our own backup" the total divas theme began to play as Natalya came out,followed by Naomi & Cameron and then Eva Marie they ran down the ramp and slide straight into the ring the 6 total divas & 6 diva's in the ring had an all out brawl, but in the end the Diva army cleared out the ring quickly the only total diva left in the ring was Nikki Bella once she realized she was out numbered she gave all the divas in the ring a once over sizing them up before she pounced onto the youngest diva in the ring Kate but saddly for her was tossed off and thrown directly into a spear from Olivia dragging Nikki back to her feet she delivered a very powerful "**Batista bomb " ** flexing her arms and letting out a scream Nikki was picked up again only to be hit with a devasting "**Superkick"** by the crimson haired Temari directly into the "**Texas goryspecial **"by Rose Nikki looked unconcious but that still wasn't enough for them Margaret locked in her "**Dark side hells gate**"submission as Kate & Ariana climbed up onto turnbuckles as soon as margaret released the hold Kate jumped from the turnbuckle landing a shooting star press on the total diva who as anticipated rolled herself closer to the corner Ariana was perched on she gave Nikki the same thing she gave her boyfriend a very beautiful "**Corkscrew moonsault**"which she then followed up with a "**Punt kick**" after a snap of her fingers the divas army climbed out the ring jumped over the barrier and left the total divas ran into the ring as soon as it was safe to check on there cast member who had a busted lip and bloody nose.

* * *

><p>Diva's army promo ...<p>

* * *

><p>The army of divas were sitting in a very dark and scary looking room they were all standing around Ariana who laughed evil before she started to speak into the camera.<p>

"We are here to save the divas divison and we will not be leaving until our mission is complete nobody is safe every last person super star or diva is on our hitlist & for your own sake do not underestimate us you saw exactly what happened to that Bella bitch " Ariana said with each word her voice becoming louder and more hypnotic

"I'm sure one of you clones will want payback but it wont be against me on main event one of you will be facing my enforcer" the camera zoomed in on Margaret who's facial expression was like stone the camera zoomed back out onto Ariana who had her finger on her chin apparently thinking "aww dont pout now i've got somebody for all you total divas to be descimated by and no you will not be facing me, girls who do you want " she turned away from he camera facing her stable mates

"Nattie"Rose said with a smirk

"Naomi"Olivia smiled a large smile at the camera

"Summer"Temari said

"Whichever Bella doesnt face Moonlight"Kate said her eyes held a slightly crazy look as she bent down and picked up a metal bat she twirled it around in her hands as Ariana turned back towards the camera smirking as Kate swung the bat knocking down the camera and ending the promo .

* * *

><p><strong><em>an; i could use a few more oc's to join my army feel free to send some in. :*_**


	3. Chapter 3

Main event..

* * *

><p><strong><em>Diva's army promo <em>**

* * *

><p>The girls once again gathered in the dark isolated room all wearing their Diva's army tanktops black jogger pants and combat boots except Margaret who was in her ring attire which consisted of a black sports bra and a pair of shorts that were dark red &amp; dark blue at the bottom she adjusted her red glove on her right hand and grabbed her sleeveless half red half blue hoodie her attire showed off her pear shaped build and her muscles much better than the diva's army uniforms did. Kate had her metal bat once again twirling it around her eyes once again holding the crazy look while Ariana began to speak<p>

"So i guess it's a surprise who Margaret will face tonight? No worries she can beat anyone I'm very proud of her" she patted Margaret on the shoulder who scrowled as she kept adjusting her glove. The army gave Margaret a nod and she left the room

" Don't blink or you might miss this match" Ariana said cockily as Kate round house kicked the camera to the floor but this time didn't break it

" Got damn Kate stop breaking my cameras" Ariana scolded picking the camera back up checking it throughly before she shut it off

* * *

><p><strong><em> In the ring<em>**

* * *

><p>Margaret leaned against the ring ropes with a blank expression on her face she was getting tired of waiting to crush her opponant finally after what felt like forever "You can look but you can't touch" came on and out came Brie she didn't do her signature entrance she ran straight to the ring and slide in before the bell even ring she was attempting to maul Margaret but due to her 5'12 frame it was alot harder than imagined. Margaret shoved the twin away from her causing her to land on her back the smaller competitor looked taken back before she got back to her feet and once again tried to throw hard hits at the strong diva but once again failed, Margaret started to get annoyed and reached down with her glove covered hand grabbing Brie's neck she hoisted her above her head and threw her down delivering a chokeslam that put even the Undertaker's to shame she slowly started to climb the top rope backwards checking behind her to make sure Brie was still down she performed a moonsault shocking everyone watching, she then locked in her Dark side submission hold within a few minutes she'd tapped out but Margaret still didnt release the hold until Ariana appeared on the tron<p>

" Moonlight come back now." The tron then went black again and Margaret let go off Brie climbing out the ring she grabbed her hoodie from the steel steps and walked backstage. Once she was back to the isolated room the other members of the Diva army patted her on the back.

"Us 1 everybody else 0."Rose said kicking her feet up onto the little tv they had added to their hang out spot. "Let's cause more trouble tonight."

"Just to spite Nattie , we should kick Tyson Kidd's ass"Kate said absentmindedly twiring her bat, she grabbed Rose & Temari's hands and dragged them off in search of Nattie's husband.

"Raising hell and constantly making trouble."Olivia said chuckling at the young women "They're really gonna do a number on the poor guy nobody made Kate leave the bat here"

"Nobody cares about him anyway"Ariana waved her hand dismissing the subject.

"So Ariana you never told us who your target was"Olivia said while she started to read afew of her text messages.

"I'm not focused on those silly little total divas I intend on putting Cena out of action sooner rather than later"

"So then why are we wastinour time on them?"Margaret asked changing out of her ring gear and back into her army clothes.

"I'm going to be completely honest with you two I didn't really have a plan for you all past monday,"

"I'll figure something out , Ari"Olivia offered standing up from the couch and stretching her arms"I gotta go meet Dave now so I'll see you guys later" she picked up her duffle bag and left

"Should we go see where the other's are ?"Ariana asked Margaret just shrugged as the two divas got up and went off to search for their stable mates after about 10 minutes of walking around they found Kate,Temari & Rose .Rose was on the floor holding her sides hysterically laughing while Temari was holding Kate's bat and leaning against a crate whistling and Kate was standing over Tyson kidd & the great Khali both curled up in the fetal postion holding their "special places".

"I dont know if i wanna ask what happened or not"Ariana said looking at the scene in front of her confused

"He touched her bat so she round house kicked his nuts"Temari said laughing Kate just shrugged before kicking Khali in the face with her boot flipping her hair out her face she went to lean against the wall next to Temari.

"Austin get off the floor" Ariana groaned as margaret reached down to pull the still laughing girl up off the floor.

"Ari if you would have seen her you would have died laughing after she low blowed Tyson she hit him in the back with the bat and then Khali yanked it out her hands and she went bat shit crazy"Rose explained wiping a tear from her eye Ariana tried to hold back a laugh but failed Rose was just too much to handle sometimes."Then after she kicked him she stunnered the poor guy." Ariana ended up falling on the floor in laughter next she could picture the whole thing in her head margaret chuckled a bit as she reached down and pulled her leader back up Natalya happened to walk past confused but then stopped and walked back once she saw Tyson on the floor and Ariana laughing instantly seeing red she punched ariana in the mouth causing all the laughter to stop as 5 death glares fell onto nattie before Ariana could even react Temari threw Kate's bat and end up nailing Nattie directly in the mouth.

"Nattie your ass is gonna get kicked so much worst on superstars now"Ariana said holding her mouth she picked Kate's bat up and tilted it over her shoulder but Natayla stood her ground "wow your not afraid? good for you neidhart you might wanna check on TJ's nuts tho kate prolly made him infurtile" Ariana passed Kate back her bat and the 5 divas left Natalya to tend to her husband

* * *

><p>Superstars..<p>

* * *

><p>Natayla was in the ring waiting for Rose to come out for their match taking you down started to play but nobody appeared on the stage nattie crossed her arms and laughed thinking Rose had backed out but ended up being nailed with a running bulldog from behind by a pale red head the red head kept beating on Nattie until Rose slowly came down the ramp giving her a thumbs up the red head went over to the referree and demanded he start the match feeling slightly threatened and less of a man he complied with the tall diva and got into the ring Rose kicked Nattie a few times before setting up her famous Austin lock (cloverleaf when Natalya finally tapped out rose released the hold only to have the red head climb in and lock in a modified scorpion crosslock on the 3rd generation diva &amp; just like on main event Ariana appeared on the tritron.<p>

"Meet Ashlyn everybody" Ariana started to applaud the redhead as she released the hold on Natayla

"Ashlyn wanted to personally meet Nattie after i told her about what happened on main event"she giggled as the screen slowly turned back to black the red head now revealed as Ashlyn high fived Rose as the two climbed out the ring flipping Nattie the finger and laughing at her

* * *

><p>later that night back at the hotel .<p>

* * *

><p>Ariana was rooming with Margaret &amp; Olivia for the night because Olivia had come up with a plan for them a plan she deemed perfect .<p>

"Ari i think we should go for titles"Olivia said crossing her legs on the bed

"There's 7 of us how would that even work ?" Ariana asked curiousity seeping into her voice

"Easy we take the male titles ashlyn and margaret could easily take the wwe world heavy weight championship you could be the divas , somebody could hold the tag titles somebody else intercontinental and somebody as the united states champion"olivia explained 7 diva's holding all the titles would make the divas divison something great

"One problem with that Liv my boyfriend is holding a title right now , & same for Ashlyn's husband i dont think either one of us would like one of you trying to kill our significant other" Ariana said partly shooting down the idea but at the same time considering it

"It would do wonders for the divison , we're only here to save it remember Ari ?"

"We're gonna have to talk it over with Ash before I just decide anything ."

* * *

><p><strong><em>smackdown...<em>**

* * *

><p><em>John Cena was going up against Randy Orton again since the first match was ruined it was your classic back &amp; forth match between the two until "Voices" by Rev Theory started to play &amp; out came Kate, Rose &amp; Ariana all holding hands and skipping down the ramp very Aj Lee styled during there second lap around the ring John got distracted once again which Randy took advantage of and rolled cena up for the win. Ariana slid into the ring and held Randy's hand up with the referee while Kate &amp; Rose kept skipping around the ring. Cena angry about his loss &amp; from being assaulted on monday grabbed Randy and threw him over his shoulders then grabbed Ariana and tossed her on top of Randy delievering a double aa to the couple he waved his hand in front of his face and climbed threw the ropes out the corner of his eye he saw kate's crazy look seeping onto her face without wasting any time he ran backstage with kate hot on his trail rose shook her head as she climbed into the ring to help up her leader who had a evil smirk on her face .<em>


	4. Chapter 4

Ariana, Kate & Rose were in Rose/Kate's hotel room they volenteered to watch over there leader after having Randy slammed ontop of her small body they were watching her more for John's protection than her own."That really wasn't the FU I was looking for." Ariana groaned rubbing her sore ribs she rolled up her shirt and looked at her neon blue badages.

"Atleast Randy went out & got you pretty bandages babe and you mean attitude adjustment"Rose said digging into her purse looking for her phone

"Randy's lucky I didn't curb stomp him afterwards he could have chose not to land on me"Ariana complained pulling her shirt down sighing

"Look Ari, I'm sure if he could've he wouldn't have, you should be mad at Pena not Randy"Kate said as she sat on her bed polishing her brand new lime green metal bat

"You remind Me of Triple H with that thing alil "Ariana laughed mentaly comparing Triple H's love for his sledgehammer to Kate's with her bat.

"Someday we'll be like that"Kate smiled down at her bat without any warning Ariana darted to the door only to end up being speared to the floor by Rose

"Ari.." She said warningly Ariana just rolled her eyes

"I wasn't gonna buy a sledgehammer and hit Cena "Ariana attemped to lie but Rose could always tell

"How about we assemble the girls and hit the gym and blow off steam tomorrow? " Rose said attempting to calm her friend down

"Regroup, Rebuild & Conquer"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next day ...<em>**

* * *

><p>The diva's army was in the gym a couple blocks from the hotel Margaret &amp; Olivia were lifting weights , Kate was doing pull ups , Temari &amp; Rose were having a pratice match while Ariana still upset about last night was on the punching bag thankfully Margaret had made her tape her hands the way Ariana was punching at that thing her knuckles would have been cut up . Ariana round house kicked the bag and sat down on a bench to enjoy some refreshing gatorade out the corner of her eye she spotted very familiar dark brown hair turning her head for a better look she saw the brunette holding hands with Dolph Ziggler<p>

" Dev ? " Ariana yelled the brunette looking around for a second before her eyes fell onto her former shimmer tag team partner

"Aria." she said smirking before letting go of Dolph's hand and running to tackle the diva's army leader in a huge hug Ashlyn walked into the gym getting ready to apologize when she saw the short brunett grabbing on ariana but seeing the smile on her face made her leave them be and go help Olivia .

"Ashlyn & Temari meet Devin " Ariana said introducing the only 2 diva's who didn't know Devin really quick they both said hi before going back to what they were busy with . She smiled and waved back at them after she let go of her old friend

" It's been a whole year Ari i missed you"Devin said motioning for Dolph to come over

"I got signed to nxt & you signed with ROH we had completely different schedules"Ariana said sadly

"Yeah you made it big Ari i saw you & the girls debut on raw totally kicked John Pena's ass" Devin said gleefully high fiving Ariana "Kate is by far my favorite out of the army you're soo funny"Devin complimented kate who smiled back at her

"You still with Honor Devy?"Kate called over her shoulder before she finally finished her set of 10 pull ups

"Nope contract just ran out" she replied smacking Dolph's hand away from her butt

"I keep teling her to sign with NXT but she's being a dick"Dolph said reaching over again to smack the brunette's ass

" Skip NXT join the Army god knows you dont need it"Olivia said still lifting the weights with ease no trace of fatigue anywhere in sight.

"Yess another short girl i don't know why I didn't ask you sooner"Ariana said gleefully clapping her hands together engulfing her old tag team partner in a tight hug

"Okay Aria just stop squeezing me"Devin giggled before wheezing slightly causing Ariana to let go of her vice grip.

"And Dolph can finally teach me that sick move "Ariana said highfiving Dolph before looking to the other diva's who all nodded in approval. The warm reception of the newest member was however cut short when the Bella's & Natalya walked into the gym staring down the Diva's Army who all just smiled and waved at them

"Bitches" Nikki said rolling her eyes while Natalya snickered Ashlyn walked away from Olivia eager to get into the face of the Bella twin but surprisingly Kate reached out to stop her a smirk on her face.

"Slut"Ariana said looking straight into Nikki's eyes

" You think your so tough because you're surrounded by these large lumberjacks"Brie said rolling her eyes & throwing down her towel both the Bella twins walked up to the petite diva getting into her face expecting her to back down she just laughed at them before she double discus clotheslined the Total Divas Natayla reached down to help her castmates up from the ground dragging them away before Ariana could cause more damage they clearly underestimated her because of her being one of the shortest divas on the roster after Aj.

"You know what you two want me then you got me I want a handicap match on Raw against you total sluts" Ariana yelled after them forgetting about her ribs she started pacing around the gym kicking just about everything in the room . "Ari that was so stupid make it a Diva Army vs tTotal Divas match not a 1 on 8 handicap match that's suicide" Devin tried to reason but Ariana didnt listen "you guys are so dense i meant Nikki & Brie not the whole cast i want no parts in any of them Cena is my only target" Ariana clarified rolling her eyes before grabbing her dufflebag & leaving "So she's just gonna leave us here?"Kate asked looking upset and holding out her hand like that popular meme of the girl with her hand out

* * *

><p><strong><em>Raw Ariana's handicap match<em>**

* * *

><p>Ariana stood in the middle of the ring stretching her arms waiting for her opponants "You can look but you can't touch" played as the Bella Twins came out smirking Ariana smirked back &amp; waved at them then the sound of a guitar played next &amp; Natayla came out a huge smile on her face she screamed yeah just as "Out of my mind" played Eva Marie sauntered out Ariana rolled her eyes but kept smirking pretty soon all the total diva's were at ringside motioning for a microphone Ariana smiled at them<p>

" How bout we make this a lumberjack match instead I dont want them I want you two." She yelled into the mic pointing at the Bella twins who nodded still feeling confident in there odds of a handicap lumberjill match "Let's light it up"played in the arena & the few none total/army diva's came out Aj lee , Alicia Fox,Paige & Emma and then "Taking you down" played and out came the rest of the divas army including Devin who earned confused looks from just about everyone once all 17 divas were in place at ringside the bell rang as Nikki ran and spearing Ariana down to the match before slamming her head into the mat until she got bored of that dragging her to her feet she suplexed her before tagging in Brie who attempted to lock in the yes lock on her opponant right away but ended up being overpowered by the smaller diva who landed a few kicks before bouncing off the ropes and nailing brie with an RKO smirking cockily she pinned her & hooked the leg but before the ref could get a two count Nikki & Rosa rushed into the ring attacking the diva's army leader before the rest of the total diva's joined in only to end up being beaten down and tossed out the ring by the Diva's army who stood tall in the ring holding each other's hands up as the total diva's held a body part in pain rolling there eye's exiting the arena while the other diva's just shrugged and locked arms skipping backstage Ariana chuckled at them the only other real divas here ones that actually cared about the division . The army climbed out the ring and exited through the crowd since it was a shorter walk back to there personal room once they went through the doors Kate spotted Roman she discretely grabbed his ass and smirked at him as they walked past nobody noticed this but Devin who decided she'd ask about it later.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Inside the diva's army room ...promo<em>**

* * *

><p>Ariana stood infront of her army still wearing her ring attire a black sparkly halter top with matching short shorts &amp; dr martens she wore an army helmet on her head and a pair of sunglasses.<p>

"Ten hut !" She yelled all the divas were shown standing behind her in a perfect line

"Those total sluts tried to sideline me , is that okay girls ?" She asked the 7 other divas yelled "no sir no" back at her causing Ariana to laugh and toss her helmet

"In all seriousness girls we're not here for petty rivalrys because they aren't top divas anymore hell some of you haven't even had a match yet & your still getting more heat then they are we are here for one reason & one reason only save the divison & if by doing that it means wiping out total diva's then so be it" Ariana said looking dead into the camera & crossing her arms she walked through the line & pulled Devin out in front

"This is our newest addition Devin , me & Devin want a shot at Jimmy & Jey's tag team titles or we're going to break pretty little Naomi the choice is yours adios" Ariana said as her & Devin locked arms and turn around flipping the middle finger to the camera before it cut off proably from Kate knocking it down again.


	5. Chapter 5

"You know your not competing again til your 100% again. Right ? "Randy said rubbing Ariana's back in there hotel room rolling her eyes she looked over at him

"There just sore I'm fine."

"You're going to make it worst Ariana" Randy tried to reason with her

"They haven't accepted our challenge yet anyway " she replied laying her head back into her arms

"How would you feel about losing your title ?" Randy stopped rubbing her back and rolled her over on to her back .

"What's that supposs to mean?"

"Liv had this idea where we become the first all diva faction to hold gold, I told her I didn't want any of them to hurt you ." She sat up on her elbows her green eyes looking intently at Randy trying to read him but his face remained stoney .

"Who would you put against me If you had to ? "

"Margaret,Olivia or Ashlyn" Randy's face grimaced at the 3 chosen diva's for the job .

"You're actually pretty smart Aria those 3 would have no trouble holding on to it" He patted her head and laid down next to her she blushed and cuddled into his side

"Kate could too but I want her or Rose going for the US title but Ashlyn's husband has it " she said sighing her girl's challenging one of there sister's better halfs wouldn't work out & she'd known it she herself had immediatly jumped to make sure Randy was safe so of course expected it from the others .

"Win the tag titles ununify them & that solves that problem kinda" Randy said making Ariana smile again

"I have a boyfriend almost as smart as me "

* * *

><p>Kate sat on the couch of her apartment legs tosed lazily in her boyfriend Roman's lap as he examined her metal bat<p>

"soo Kate when are you gonna tell your friends about us ?" Roman asked still looking at the bright colored bat Kate just shrugged as she picked up the remote & flicked on the tv

"Doesn't really matter i guess, it just never came up in conversation" She looked over at him and smiled a little bit

"I'm sure Ariana talks about Randy alot" He muttered causing Kate to giggle

"I am not Ariana my dear I don't talk much ." Roman nodded accepting the answer from his girlfriend placing the bat on the couch beside her he smirked before he took the remote out her hand & put on a movie she raised an eye brow at him but didnt say anything .

* * *

><p>Ashlyn was out on a surprise date with her husand Sheamus he had decided to take her out to dinner since this was pretty much the only free time they'd both had in a while , when they were finished eating the celtic warrior slide a light blue box with a white ribbon on it across the table ashlyn raised an eyebrow but picked it up anyway &amp; opened it inside was the most beautiful diamond heart shaped necklace she'd ever laid eyes on , she slowly lifted it out he box as if it was the most fragile thing in the world without saying anything Sheamus got up &amp; put it around her neck making her blush slightly<p>

"You didn't have to get me anything , love."The celtic princess said lightly touching the necklace again

"Non sense consider it your very long overdue welcome to the WWE gift" Sheamus said making Ashlyn smile hugely .

"You're the best fella a girl could ask for" She kissed him lightly on the lips

* * *

><p>Rose was sitting at a bar a scotch infront of her she'd just had very bad talk with her father taking a long gulp of her drink she sighed dramatically . The bartender gave her a look before going to service the next customer.<p>

"Rough day doll?" A voice asked from beside rose she'd hadn't noticed anyone take the seat next to her too wrapped up in her own thoughts

"You could say that."She replied looking over at the man her breath hitched a little when she noticed he was a certain unstable individual .

"Daddy problems?" Dean asked nodding at the bartender who wordlessly started making a drink

"You could say that" The stone cold diva responded taking another gulp from her scotch

"What's the problem ?" He asked as the bartender placed a drink in front of Dean , Rose laughed lightly at this confusing dean

"You must come here alot you didn't even ask for that, but he says I should leave the army be a leader not a follower,and a whole bunch of other things "She said motioning for a refill

"Maybe he's right Austin" Dean took a sip of his drink before speaking again

"You're pretty much in that crazy chick Kat's shadow I'm not saying you should go all Rollins , on them but you should really think about what your dad's telling you " Dean said finishing off his drink as he got up from the stool ,

"Oh yeah Roselyn, your my favorite diva." He said leaving Rose once again alone with her thoughts.

* * *

><p>"I hate Shawn sooo much Dave, why do we have to go out with them " Olivia complained putting in her diamond studded earrings<p>

"Because he's Hunter's friend who happens to be our friend liv,"Dave Batista said coming to stand beside his wife in the mirror

"I'm more Steph's friend than Hunters"She said moving some of her silky black hair behind her ear

"They're a package deal if you want Steph you gotta deal with Hunter & Shawn " Dave said chuckling at the amount of distain on his wifes face. Kissing her lightly on her cheek she allowed him to take her hand & lead her off in his adventure for the night.

* * *

><p>"Dolph you know i am perfection right?" Devin yelled from the other end of the pool to Dolph who was sitting at the edge of pool dipping his feet in the water<p>

"No Devin i am perfection"Dolph flexed his muscles & flashed his million dollar smile making Devin smile because his smile was infectious

"We're both perfection" She giggled swimming over toward Dolph he slid into the water slowly & swam to meet her half way once he got to her he wrapped his arms around her waist & and kissed her deeply,when they finally pulled away he said against her lips

"I'm perfection" Before she could push him away he tossed her up onto his shoulders samoan dropping the tiny brunette into the pool she resurfaced glaring before she speared him to the bottom of the pool .

* * *

><p>"Did you really need to drag me to the performance center ,Temari?" Margaret said annoyed she'd much rather be back at the hotel watching law &amp; order than be the 3rd wheel while Temari visited her boyfriend .<p>

"You'll have more fun here than at the hotel alone" Temari scanned thru the many inspiring wrestlers until her eyes landed on the one she was looking for

"Viktor" She yelled waving her hand out so he'd spot her easier he smiled at her & motioned for them to come over

"You be with your boyfriend I'll stay right here"Margaret said crossing her arms Temari just shrugged before walking away. Margaret sat down at a bench and began to people watch she saw a few faces she reconigzed & some she didn't her eyes landed on 3 nxt diva's Jojo Offerman,Sasha Banks & Alexa Biss they were having a mock triple threat match inside the ring all 3 divas were good but the one that really stood out to her was the beautiful blond she couldn't help but stare at her she was absolutely stunning . Alexa nailed her 450 splash on Sasha & picked up the win causing Margaret to smile even though it wasn't a real match Alexa put on a excellent show ,getting up ad walking over to the ring with a smile on her face she noticed Sasha glare at her ignoring it she still came over "Great match you guys" she congratulated the 3 rookies in the ring but only looked at Alexa who blushed a little before saying thanks. Sasha continued to glare at Margaret who glared back Jojo noticed & nudged Sasha lightly tugging her arm she led her out the ring to scold her

"Mind if I lock up a bit with you ? Yours could use a little work "Margaret said climbing into the ring Alexa just smiled & nodded .

* * *

><p><strong><em>Main event <em>**

* * *

><p>Ariana &amp; Olivia were sitting indian style on the stage after another terrible diva's match put on by the total divas this time Ariana didn't have a microphone but Olivia did, tapping the mic to be as annoying as possible she began to speak<p>

"Hi everybody I just wanted to say that Stephanie has granted Ariana & Devin the tag team title match at SummerSlam next week " The divas in the ring were outraged and started yelling at the two divas on the ramp Ariana shook her head & laughed at them

"Thanks to me being Dave's wife the authority has also granted 4 of us a match with 4 of you at summerslam " She passed the mic over to Ariana

"It'll be an 8 man tornado steel cage match."Ariana said smirking a few of the total diva's faces dropped "we are one "by the 12 stones began to play as Olivia took the mic back to introduce the 4 diva's the right way.

"You total sluts will be facing , Rose Austin!" Rose came onto the stage with her arms crossed smirking her green eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Kate!" Kate came onto the stage using her green bat as a walking stick

"Ashlyn Riker!" Ashlyn came out flipping her red hair over her shoulder smiling

"And me."

* * *

><p><strong><em>i'm stealing the old nexus theme it totally fits the diva's army . what'd you guys think about the brief look into the 8 diva's personal lives ? rr :*_**


	6. Chapter 6

Smackdown.

* * *

><p>Ariana sat at a table in catering with Randy, Temari &amp; Olivia , eating a salad she browsed on her phone reading every article she could find about her Diva's rolled her eyes and snorted causing the others at the table to look up<p>

"This dirt-sheet bullshit says we all slept our way into the company."She explained tossing her phone on to the table .

"Unbelievable." Temari rolled her eyes

Randy just chuckled "That's not that bad considering you've been on atleast 8 websites "

"The other 7 complimented us, I'm gonna go check one more" Ariana picked her phone back up smirking

"Excited for our tag match tonight Tee? " Olivia asked smiling she hadn't gotten the chance to step in the ring yet so far only Ariana, Margaret & Rose had & it was kind of frustrating.

"Very I can't wait to catch her up in my fly trap " Temari replied smiling.

"Ummm why did I just read Kate was spotted out with Roman Reigns last night? " Ariana looked up confused she felt like she needed to know where & who her girls were with at all times

" It could be fake babe." Ariana rolled her eyes & turned her phone around showing them a very candid photo

"How can you even tell that's Kate her backs turned"Temari argued

"The bat." Ariana replied as if it was the dumbest question she'd ever heard

"Kate's a weird one she's all dressed up & carrying around a baseball bat" Randy said shaking his head.

"You 3 need to get ready for your matches & I need to have a little chat with Roman" Ariana said standing up from the table & walking off she was determined to find out if it was true or not . After walking a short distance she realized she had absolutely no idea where to find Roman groaning loudly she turned around and head the the Divas army's personal room swinging the door open she stopped in her tracks .

"Where the hell is everybody today?" The only person in the locker was margaret who appeared to be engrossed in her cell phone

"Who ya texting moonlight ?" The black & blue haired diva asked

"Nobody"Margaret put her phone into her pocket with a small smile on her face

"Where is my army?"ariana groaned

"Devin's with Dolph but that's all I know"Margaret replied pulling her phone back out her pocket & smiling.

"Soo I read Kate's dating Roman you know anything about that ?"

"Nope"

"Yeah me either " Ariana glanced at her phone and walked off she was going to be on commentary during the match & was supposs to go out with Temari & Olivia .

* * *

><p>Devin was snuggled up with Dolph in his locker watching the show she sat up a little bit when "We are one" began to play.<p>

"Shhh Dolph my girl's are about to kick some total diva butt"Devin smiled until she noticed Ariana out there

" She's not gonna be satisfied until her ribs end up broken"

"She's wrestled with a broken rib the girl's tough " Dolph said causing Devin to nod

* * *

><p><em>The bell rang after it was decided Temari would start the match against Summer the two tall beauties locked up in the center of the ring Summer ended up shoving Temari away from her &amp; slapping her across the face , Temari held her cheek with one hand as she drop kicked Summer the blond tried to get up but kept being knocked back down by the crimson haired diva Temari tossed Summer into her &amp; Olivia's corner allowing her to tag herself in she climbed up onto the turnbuckle wrapping her legs around the dancer's neck she leaned backwards .<em>

_"Temari doesn't seem to like Summer too much ."jbl said_

_"With a face like that , I don't like her either "Ariana said spinning around in her chair_

_" Look at that Liv's just playing with her " Olivia slammed Summer to the ground with a spinning spinebuster she grabbed the total diva by her arm & dragged her toward her's & Naomi's corner holding out Summer's hand so Naomi could tag herself in Naomi hesitated for a second too long and had to watch feeling bad for her castmate as she was laid out again this time by a monstrous Batista Bomb Olivia pinned her for the win ._

_"my army is undefeatable"ariana said taking off her headset & walking behind naomi who still stood on the apron knocking her legs out from under her making her crash hard onto the ground she climbed onto the apron while naomi held her head in pain & performed a spring board shooting star press onto the diva. clutching her ribs she climbed into the ring and raised up her girl's hands._

* * *

><p>Devin grimaced when she saw the shooting star press Ariana was doing nothing to take care of herself<p>

"What's wrong ?" Dolph asked looking over at her girlfriend

" I'm worried she's gonna really hurt herself she already has bruised ribs & she just seems like she's trying to make it worst ."Devin sighed climbing to her feet

"I'll see you later I gotta go make sure she's okay."

* * *

><p>Once the three diva's were behind the curtain they were met by a very angry Devin she stood with her arm crossed tapping her foot<p>

"Ari why would you do that ?" She scolded "And why would you two let her out with you ?" She pointed her finger at Temari & Olivia, Ariana cocked her head to the side

"Listen here Devin , i am your leader never question me again." Ariana scuffed and walked off."And I'm your bestfriend who actually cares . " Devin called after the short diva who just shrugged she looked back over at the two other divas who were trying to not make eye contact and whistling

"Somebodies gotta worry about her if she won't." Devin shook her head & walked off.

* * *

><p>raw ...<p>

* * *

><p>" Have you noticed we are the most underrated members of this faction ?" Rose asked from the drivers seat of her rental<p>

"Trust me I noticed , Ariana's this beautiful fearless leader , Kate's a major bad ass , Olivia is the brains , Margaret is the muscle , & Devin's freakishly skilled .Hell even Ashlyn is more popular than us "Temari said sighing glancing out the window of the passengers seat

"All we are the Rattle Snakes daughter & the red head" Rose deadpanned "i talked to my dad the other day & he say's i should be my own person , keep the legacy alive , blahh blahh blahh" Temari's eyes widened & she sat up

"Never cross Ariana ,Roselyn never."

"Ariana isn't so tough" rose rolled her eyes

" On Smackdown she snapped at Devin for caring about her if you turn your back on her i can only imagine how bad it'll get for you" Temari warned but Rose just shrugged .

" I never said I was gonna turn on you guys" Rose pulled into the parking lot & turned off the engine . "But listen all of this stays between us Tee , I mean it " Temari nodded as her & Rose locked pinky's .

* * *

><p>"Have you guys seen the match card tonight ?" Kate said flopping down on the couch in the lockerroom<p>

"Nope enlighten me." Ariana said changing into her brand new t-shirt thanks to her boyfriend diva's army merc had been added to the wwe shop she modeled the shirt in the mirror before putting a duffle bag full of them onto the small table

" Devin is up against Jey Uso as the first match, & Rose is up against Natalya as the 4th match" Kate said reaching into the bag & pulling out one of the shirts it was a cut up blue & black tank top with "Diva's Army" written in pink glittery cursive with all the members finishers written on the back.

" I'll be accompanying Devin & you go out with Rose " Ariana said adjusting her shirt with a small smirk she sat down on the couch next to Kate and flipped on the tv to wait for the rest of the diva's to arrive .

* * *

><p>Olivia was walking hand in hand with her husband dressed in an expensive red dress while he wore an equally expensive black suit his tie matching her dress<p>

"You'll be coming out with the authority tonight right , babe ?" Dave asked his beautiful wife she gave him a small smile & nodded . They walked threw catering where Margaret sat , a plate in front of her but she wasn't paying any attention to it , she looked engrossed in her phone .

"Umm Mar , who you texting ?" Olivia said stopping infront of Margaret while Dave walked off to talk to hunter.

"this girl i met"margaret said after debating over telling Olivia or not

" Tell me more ." Olivia smiled as she sat in the seat across from Margaret

"She's an NXT diva." Margaret said showing Olivia her phone .

"Alexa Bliss ? Didn't know she was your type." Olivia smirked .

"Whats that suposs to mean ?" Margaret said raising an eyebrow .

" I thought dark hair & green eyes were your type but the height & blue hair seems to be a similarity." Olivia crossed her arms smirking at Margaret who squirmed slightly in her seat .

"Are you trying to say you thought i had feelings for Ariana ?" Margaret groaned at the older diva who just smiled .

"Yupp."

* * *

><p>"Shut up you guys Dev's match is about to start ." Dolph yelled at everyone around the moniters<p>

"This is the first diva vs superstar match in a while." Randy said standing beside Dolph and right before Jey& Jimmy did their entrance they were joined at the moniter by Kate & Ashlyn

"Devin is gonna slaughter that super kicking jackass" Kate said gleefully just as Dolph shushed her

_"And his opponant being accompanied by Ariana representing the Diva's Army Deeevinnnn! "Lilian announced once Devin & Ariana appeared on the stage both doing a dance similar to Jeff Hardy's before they high fived and walked down the ramp Devin climbed into the ring while Ariana stayed outside it._

"God I hated when Jeff did that dance." Randy groaned causing Dolph to glare & the two divas to giggle

_Devin & Jey locked up with Jey of course getting the upperhand tossing her over his shoulder he went for a samoan drop but the diva managed to slither her way out his grasp running & bouncing off the ropes Devin flew at him with a flying forearm but the Uso side stepped her last minute causing the diva to land on her hands a knees . Jey connected with a low super kick to the side of Devin's face she immediately crumpled to the mat holding her face. Jimmy was on the outside of the ring cheering up a storm while Ariana stood perfectly still with her head cocked to the side giving Jey a death glare ._

"Remind me to kick his ass once this match is over . " Kate & Dolph said at the exact same moment smirking at each other

"Shit Ariana's giving him that crazy look he's gonna get the ass kicking of a life time later"Ashlyn said biting her nails

_Devin managed to kick out at 1 & a half , she rolled out the ring holding her head Jey just looked at her with a smirk on his face as if he was enjoying the young diva's pain . Sliding back into the ring Devin ran & connected with a lou thez press raining down punches on the Uso feeling satisfied with herself she stood up before stomping on his chest running & bouncing off the ropes again she pointed to Ariana just before performing Ariana's signature cartwheel elbow drop climbing to her feet she attempted to roll the downed twin over but failed taking a second to long he shoved her away from him , climbing to his feet he ran & clotheslined her but Devin got back up almost immediately tossing her hair back she motioned for him to come at her again , complying with her wish he ran at her again mimicking his earlier move she step out the way & connected with drop kick to his back causing Jey to fall onto the second rope directly infront of his ran against the ropes opposite of the ones the twins were at to pick up speed swinging herself threw the ropes she connect with Rey Mysterio's 619 she smiled & waved to the crowd for a second before landing a dazzling springboard moonsault onto the Uso hooking his leg for the cover he kicked out at 2. Groaning in frustration she waited til he stood up bouncing off the ropes once again she landed a zig zag on him. Groggily the Uso made a terrible mistake by sitting up Devin hit him with her "preppy" seat superkick & hooked the leg again this time getting the 3 count_

_"and your winner by pinfall Devin ." Rolling out the ring she hugged Ariana who still had the glare on her face but also a slight smirk Devin grabbed her arm & the two went backstage._

* * *

><p>"Honestly dad I don't really know what I wanna do " Rose said sitting on the floor of the bathroom her head was in her lap &amp; she looked as if she had the weight of the world on her shoulders she heard the door open up but she didn't move<p>

"Are you okay ?" A voice with an accent asked rose hung up the phone & looked up to see the worried face of the australian diva Emma she smiled in relief that it wasn't one of those stupid total divas , she nodded and the blond diva reached out to help her up taking Emma's hand she climbed to her feet

"Thanks."she said shoving her hands into her pockets

"If your really down doing the Emmalution might cheer you up."Emma said moving her arms around making the stone cold diva laugh before she followed suit doing the Emma dance. Kate walked into the bathroom & looked at both the blonds in confusion before shrugging

" Rose your match is in 10." Kate shook her head & walked back out the bathroom .


	7. Chapter 7

lIntroducing first, from calgary alberta, cananda, Natalya! "

The canadian diva made her way to the ring smiling once inside the ring she leaned patiently against the ropes.

"And her opponant representing the Diva's army, accompanied by Kate , Rose Austin "

The two walked down the ramp kate was extremely hype & Rose just looked emotionless . She climbed inside the ring and stretched a bit before the bell rang. The two blonds went to lock up but Rose kicked the canadian diva in the stomach, pushing her to the floor she turned & left the ring. Kate looked on in confusion as she watched Rose walk backstage with her back turned the to diva in the ring, she didn't see Natayla grab a chair from under the ring nor did she expect the hits rained down onto her back ,once the chair had bent Natayla tossed it to the side grabbing both Kate's legs she attempt to lock in the very famous sharpshooter but right before she could completely apply the move she was hit with a double drop kick by Devin & Ariana. They both helped Kate up & led her backstage to the lockerroom.

* * *

><p>"The hell was that Austin ! You left Kate out there for dead !" Olivia yelled as soon as Rose walked into the lockerroom the younger diva didn't even spare her a glance.<p>

"You better get the hell out of here before Kate gets here ." Olivia narrowed her eyes at the diva who just shrugged, she grabbed her duffle bag & left luckily for her just missing a very pissed of Ariana .

"You'll see her back at the hotel" olivia said noticing Ariana's eyes slowly looking over the room .

"I'm gonna kill her when I find her , you never leave a sister like that !" Ariana yelled kicking over a trash can

"How is she ?"olivia asked placing a hand on the shorter diva's shoulder

" It's Kate she's always fine , i left her with Devin at the trainers room ."

* * *

><p>"You do this the week before your big match at summerslam and for what ?" Temari said sitting next to Rose at a park<p>

"I didn't expect for her to attack Kate , I just didn't wanna be there." Rose explained running her fingers through her hair .

"After what she did to Tyson ? of course Natalya would attack her." Temari shook her head as she stood up

"I'm guessing you won't be leaving the group . I'm pretty sure Ariana's gonna kick you out." Temari rolled her eyes and walked off she'd told Rose to not cross them & in way she did. Rose closed her eyes and leaned back but felt a weight sit down next to her

"I thought you were leaving me here , Tee."Rose said without opening her eyes

"I'm not as hot as Temari but I'll take the compliment ." A rough voice replied causing Rose to open one of her eyes, smiling lightly she sat up

"Ambrose"

"Austin."

"Are you here to call me a Rollins again ?" Rose asked half jokingly

"Nope, just here to see what's rolling around in my favorite diva's head." Dean said making Rose blush

"I've made up my mind already so let's not talk about it"

* * *

><p>"We're off for the rest of the week so what are you guys gonna do ?" Ariana asked the group the next day at the gym .<p>

"I'm training with Dave."Olivia said putting down the large weight she was lifting

"Going to the performance center"Margaret smiled slightly making Olivia cast her a knowing glance

"I've got a date." Kate said punching Temari's hands

"Me & Rose are gonna fly out to see her dad." Temari said without making eye contact with anyone knowing they would all be giving her the same look .

"And where is Rose right now ?"Kate said nonchalantly

"Our hotel room I think."Temari gulped but to her surprise nobody tried to run out the gym relaxing slightly she exhaled

"What about you Ari?"

"Me & Devin are gonna kick the hell out of Rose & then go on a hot double date. "Ariana replied casting Devin a look both the short divas put their hair into ponytails

" Look it's not her fault , her dad's getting in her head again". Temari blurted out before smacking her hand over her mouth ,Ariana's shoulders slumped and her eyes immediately softened

" I'm gonna kick his ass instead then." Ariana said shaking her head

" So you're gonnna get on a plane & pick a fight with the rattlesnake ?" Margaret asked shaking her head in annoyance

"Yup. When are you two flying out ?"

"Thursday morning."Temari answered looking down at her feet .

"Tee your helping her out trust me , he's done this before so i have to straighten him out once again"Ariana said cracking her knuckles

"So we're taking a red eye out tonight?" Devin asked Ariana chuckled lightly

"Um no I'm gonna go pack & try to be on my way there now , Margaret you coming ?" Ariana stood up and walked toward the door

"I'd be a terrible body guard if I didn't"Margaret muttered and followed the petite diva back to the hotel.

* * *

><p>thursday...<p>

* * *

><p>"Dad we're here!" Rose yelled walking through the front door wheeling a bag behind her while Temari carried a dufflebag. the Rattle Snake came and met the two diva's at the door , Rose dropped her bag and gasped when she saw her dad's face while Temari tried her hardest to not look nervous.<p>

"Did you get into a bar fight again ?" Rose asked touching the lump on her dad's forehead lightly

"Your tiny little friend was here." He said rubbing the back of his head before smiling lightly

"I actually forgt how hard she could hit" Rose rolled her eyes and walked into the livingroom flopping onto the leather could

"What was she here for ?" Rose asked as her dad wheeled her bag into the room & Temari sat on the arm of the couch ,

"Something about me trying to corrupt you again , this is the 3rd time that runts fought me."The Rattlesnake said angerly

"3rd ?" Temari asked trying not to laugh

"Yeah once back during the Ruthless Agression Era , at NXT & now here" Rose said crossing her ams angrily

"You got your ass kicked by a teenager ?" Temari asked no longer hiding her laughter

"Back in 04' I made a comment about her brother & she completely went crazy."Steve shook his head reliving the incident for a few seconds

"Brother?" Temari asked she hadn't known Ariana had a brother

"Ariana's last name is Morrison think about it."Rose replied Temari's mouth fell into an O shape

"She's John's little sister , that explains alot of her moves ." Temari said

"I don't see why you're her friend Roselyn" Steve said shaking his head

"Yeah well about that."

* * *

><p>summerslam..<p>

* * *

><p>"Isn't a little strange we haven't really heard from Temari since tuesday ?" Devin pointed out looking over her ring attire, the diva's army short , black &amp; pink shorts &amp; wrestling boots.<p>

"Steve prolly filled her heads with devious thoughts too." Ariana replied lacing up her black combat boots

"What are we gonna do ?" Devin turned around to face her bestfriend .

"I trust Temari so I'm not gonna do anything."Ariana said looking over her bright yellow Summerslam inspired ring attire a sparkly yellow halter top with matching shorts

"We've got walls to break down girl grab your pyro gun & lets get to the gorrilla " Devin said smiling picking up her pyro gun.

* * *

><p>The Diva's Army gathered around their small tv in the locker after grabbing numerous snacks from catering<p>

_"And their opponants representing the Diva's Army Devinnnn & Arianaaaaa !" The two diva's posed at the ramp with the huge rocket launcher looking guns resting on there shoulders, nodding at each other they both pointed them up at the ceiling and shot , Devin's firing blue & Ariana's shooting pink ._

"Homage to Chyna,that's a nice touch " Kate said munching on a poptart

"We need something amazing to do too."Ashlyn said smiling , while Rose just rolled her eyes.

_Ariana & Jimmy started the match with the latter obviously going easy on her and that was something she didn't appreciate so she connected with a round house kick straight to his jaw._

"Never be nice to Ariana Jimmy" Olivia said chuckling at his stupid mistake

_Ariana shoved him into her corner tagging in Devin, who sat on the top rope wrapping her legs around the twins neck she leaned back until the ref counted to 4 releasing the hold and climbing out the ring she pulled his legs out from under him before climbing back into the ring . Grabbing Jimmy by the hair she slammed his face onto the mat until the referee made her stop . Jimmy was on his hands and knees as the burnette diva took 3 steps back before running & curb stomping the Uso's face into the ground hurrying into the cover she hooked his leg_

"Come on ref how was that only a two count !" Kate yelled throwing a piece of poptart at the screen

_Jimmy gaining a sudden burst of momentum jumped to his feet and super kicked Devin in the chin knocking her flat on her butt bouncing off the ropes he connected with a running knee to her face making Devin land on her back he then pinned her but she kicked out at 1 ,Jimmy stood up first and attempted to stand Devin up but she managed to reverse it & nail him with her Mat attack aka a goryspecial facebuster she lept over and tagged in Ariana . She kicked him in his side making him roll ont his back before she springboarded out the corner performing a move not seen in the wwe in 3 years the Starship Pain or split legged cork screw moonsault , smiling cockily she pinned him only to have it broken up by Jey who was shortly after speared to the ground by Devin , shrugging Ariana hit Jimmy with a dancing leg drop quickly standing up she climbed on up to the top rope she exploded from the top rope this time performing her own cork screw moonsault she hooked his leg with Devin keeping Jey distracted out side the ring the ref counted to 3 _

Kate took off running the second she saw the ref's hand hit the mat a third time she reached the ring just as the referee handed Ariana and Devin their newly earned unified wwe tag team belts grabbing both girls into a bone crushing hug they celebrated . the three divas shortly after went back stage once at the gorilla they were met by both the diva's army & the non-total diva's

"That was an amazing match you guys" the bubbly blond Emma said smiling the other non total divas applauded them & walked away just as the rest of the Diva's Army grabbed them into hugs Margret put Ariana on her shoulders while Ashlyn carried Devin in her arm's like a baby back to the locker.

* * *

><p><strong>an; so next chapter will be the steel cage match with a huge twist coming up , r/r ;***


	8. Chapter 8

_We walk alone_

_In the unknown_

_We live to win another victory_

_Our secret scars show who_

_We are ..._

Olivia appeared on the stage first smirking followed by Kate with her bat resting on her shoulder, Next came out Ashlyn cracking her knuckles & then finally Rose the 4 divas stood in a perfect line at the ramp .

"The following is a 8 diva tag team steel cage match introducing the Team of Ashlyn Riker, Rose Austin, Kate & Olivia Batistaaaa!"

The four divas walked down the ramp going over strategies against there unknown opponants, walking up the steps one at a time they climbed into the ring and waited.

Top Of The World started to play as 4 Total Divas came on to the stage

"Please welcome Eva Marie,Cameron ,Rosa Mendes & Summer Raeeee !" The four diva's made their way to the ring smiling & waving to fans while the diva's army were in the ring holding their sides laughing once the 4 were in the ring the cage was lowered & the door was total diva stood frozen once the bell rang all back into a corner, while the 4 diva's army members stood, still laughing and whipping away tears. Without warning Eva Marie & Rosa rushed at Olivia knocking the monstrous diva to the floor they only managed to get in a little bit of offense before Kate & Ashlyn intervened the total diva's backed into the corner again out of fear. Summer Rae let out a frustrated scream before jumping onto the cage and starting to climb out , the 3 total divas screamed at her to get down but she didn't listen. The diva's army just shrugged as they attacked the total diva's still on the mat. The second Summer's feet hit the ground she was kissing the arena floor in relief. Kate irish whipped Eva into Rose who connected with a single leg drop kick making Eva land awkwardly & clutch her head. Rose & Kate stomped on Eva while Ashlyn had Rosa in a abdominal stretch in the middle of the ring. The only Total Diva holding their own right now was Cameron who had managed to hit Olivia with her code breaker then following it up with a split legged leg drop. Cameron started to dance celebrating her little bit of offense before being super kicked in the mouth by Rose laying the dancer out flat on her back. Summer stood at ringside banging on the cage trying to cheer her team on from the beating they were taking but the more she yelled the more it annoyed Olivia throwing Rosa to the floor she ran to where Summer was .

"Shut up ! Shut the hell up , Don't make me come out there!"Olivia threatened Summer just laughed at her obviously feeling much safer she didn't expect for Olivia to follow through with her threat, once Olivia got to the top of the cage Summer was shaking her head no and apologizing. Olivia ignored her & lept from the top of the cage catching Summer with a diving crossbody. The odds were now even again with it being 3 divas from each team left in the ring Ashlyn was now brawling with Cameron,Kate with Rosa & Rose with Eva. Cameron & Ashlyn were trading fore arm smashes back & forth until Cameron caught her arm & reversed it into her Girl Bye ! Jumping Tornado Ddt . She started to climb the cage with Ashlyn slowly getting to her feet she tried to grab the total diva's leg but couldn't keep her grip giving up on yanking her down Ashlyn started to climb up both diva's throwing punches while at the same time still climbing to the top of the cage. Rose had suplexed Eva and then flowed into a lotus lock with pins & submissions not being required to win Eva's only way out of the hold was if & when Rose decided she was done. Rosa was tired of the beating she was taking slapped Kate across the face Kate's whole face darkened as she speared Rosa raining down punches, she stood up & yanked Rosa up by her hair shoving her head in between her legs she lifted the latina up on to her shoulders before powerbombing her 3x .Cameron & Ashlyn were now standing on top of the cage trying to knock the other one back into the cage .With a sudden burst of confidence Cameron went for a standing hurricarana but instead of throwing Ashlyn back into the ring both divas ended up on the hard arena floor .Olivia stopped attacking Summer when she heard the impact & ran to check on Ashlyn who was holding her back in pain while Cameron looked completely knocked out . Kate & Rose hit Eva with a double clothesline followed up with double summersult leg drops since Rosa wasn't moving in the corner . Kate ran against the ropes to perform a spring board moonsault onto the Total Diva but ended up being caught in mid air with Rose's **texas **goryspecial, Rose smirked as she climbed out the cage hopping the barrier she smiled & waved to olivia who was to busy tending to Ashlyn to chase after yanked off her diva's army shirt and tossed it on to the floor . Seizing the opportunity Eva helped Rosa up & told her to climb out the cage while she forced Kate to her feet she connected with her **DDT**. feeling like she'd already won eva blew a kiss to the crowd then to the bad ass of the diva's army. she slowly sauntered over to the cage & tried to climb out but she took way to long Kate slowly stalked behind her with nothing but rage flowing through her she grabbed both of Eva's legs forcing her on to her shoulders into the electric chair postion & slammed Eva to the floor . pulling the red head back to her feet she **triple powerbombed **her before climbing out the cage .

"And your winner's the team of Ashlyn riker , Olivia Batista , Kate & Rosee Austinnn !" lilian announced, Kate who was still pissed walked over to the blond ring announcer & roundhouse kicked her in the face making her crumple to the floor in a heap. She helped Olivia walk Ashlyn out the arena all three girls held the same look of frustration & hurt .

* * *

><p>"What the fuck was that !" Ariana screeched looking at the other members back in the locker with her<p>

" She turned on us legit this time." Devin answered mouth wide open in shock

"What does she even have against Kate?" Margaret asked the 3 diva's all looked at Temari who's face wasn't etched in shock but instead held a small smile

"She was tired of being in her shadow " temari rose to her feet "I actually like you guys so I won't leave the same way she did , but I'm out." Temari pulled off her diva's army shirt placing it onto the couch she grabbed her & Rose's bag and left. Ariana punched the wall in frustration she should have listened when Devin thought Temari was being weird . the rest of the divas piled into the locker room minus Ashlyn who was at the trainers room getting checked out .

"So what do we do now ?" Olivia asked rubbing the back of her head

"We do what we do best rebuild , regroup & conquer." Kate said leaning against the wall .

* * *

><p>"So a face turn eh ?" Dean asked catching up with Kate on her way out the building<p>

"Yeah I figure me , Tee & this new girl my dad helped get signed would be a better fit for me . " Kate said wrapping her arms around herself for warmth since she was only wearing a sports bra dean shrugged off his leather jacket & placed it on to her shoulders she smiled at his small gesture

" Still a faction I see , you'll be the leader this time ?" Dean asked as the two walked beside each other

"Yeah I'm not sure how I'll feel about this new chick but , I love Temari so it'll be fine" She said dreading that she would have to end the conversation soon & drive Temari back to the hotel

"Just be careful Austin ." Dean said as the two came to Rose's rental car . Rose nodded pushing some hair behind her ear as she noticed red hair coming toward them

"There's Tee now , so I'll see you whenever I decide to give you back your jacket."Rose said smirking Dean smirked back & walked away he waved to Temari as they walked past each other . The red head eyed the jacket on her friends shoulders but didn't say anything handing Rose her bag the two former Diva's Army chicks climbed into the car

"What's this chicks name we're supposs to be meeting tomorrow again ?" Rose asked starting the car

" Ummm Lavender Dust ...errr no Silverdust." temari said slapping herself on the head

"So there's an obvious relation to Gold Stadust ?" Rose asked pulling out the parking lot

* * *

><p>raw<p>

* * *

><p>"So I guess that answers your question from last night."Temari said looking at the 3 Rhodes siblings without their make up on<p>

"Shit she looks just like cody.." Rose said in awe before walking up & shaking hands with the 3 siblings

"I'm Rose & this is Temari " Silverdust smiled a perfect smile at the two she was completely identicle to cody just with long silver hair & her features were more feminine.

"Let's go somewhere private & talk business" SilverDust lead the two away from her brothers & in to the dark room with the gold lights from the promo

* * *

><p>meanwhile in the diva's army locker<p>

* * *

><p>"What's the game plan Aria ?" Devin asked Ariana had'nt spoken much since last night which meant for once instead of Olivia coming up with the plan Ariana was &amp; her plans were always a little crazy.<p>

"I saw her in catering they recruited some silver haired chick , A friend of Rose's isn't a friend of mine so I say we attack & dismantle the 3 of them ."Ariana said punching her hand

"You said silver hair?"Margaret asked Ariana just nodded "Shit she's a Rhodes."

* * *

><p>do it like a dude by jessie j played as Rose Austin , Teumari &amp; Silverdust stood inside the ring with rose being the only one carrying a microphone .<p>

"Last night at Summerslam , I saw the light I left the Diva's Army they were just holding me back. so now Temari & my new friend here Silverdust along with -" Rose didn't get to finish as she was speared from out of no where by Kate , silverdust was hit with an argentine backbreaker by Margaret & Temari was backstabbered by Ariana while the rest of the Diva's Army surrounded the ring, Devin climbed into the ring as Ariana lifted Rose up into a seat postion allowing Devin to hit Rose with her preppy, seated superkick Ariana threw Rose out the ring while the rest of the Army climbed inside the ring attacking Temari & Silverdust .Ariana & Rose brawled outside the ring throwing each other into the steps and barricade they both ended up falling into the crowd where a dark haired woman wearing all black dumped an ice cold soda onto Ariana momentarily distracting her from Rose the woman grabbed Ariana and put her leg over head neck letting out a primal scream she dropped down into a split knocking the wind out of the Diva's Army leader. Rose grabbed Ariana's face and smirked

"You didn't let me finish , I got Melina too."

* * *

><p><strong><em>an: andd here it is rose's face turn .what do you guys think about her & temari aligning themselves with silverdust & melina , r/r :*_**


	9. Chapter 9

"So why didn't my lovely brother tell me his bitch girlfriend was coming back ?" Ariana angerly said into the phone before hanging up she didn't wanna hear his response she was angry & her head hurt

"Baby just go to sleep kick there asses another day." Randy said pulling her into his arms she rolled her eyes but listened tossing her phone on to the floor she attempted to fall asleep .

* * *

><p>"Melina Perez. Nice !" Dean said giving Rose a thumbs up as he took a seat next to her at the bar<p>

"That was all Vince's idea something about ratings." She waved her hand

"It was a smart move though Lil Orton didn't know what hit her ."Dean said patting the blond on her head making her roll her eyes

"Oh yeah I got some information you're gonna love"Rose smirked slapping Dean hand off her head

"Let's see ." Dean took a sip of Rose's drink making her shake her head at him

" Little ol' Devin is a little Rollins"Rose smirked when she saw Dean's eyes darken

"He never told me he had a sister." Dean said trying to act nonchalant

"Welp he does & it's her so feel free to kidnap her or something." Rose smiled evilly

"I thought you just didn't like Kate what'd Rollins do to you ?" Dean asked scratching his head

"They attacked me !" Rose whisper shouted making Dean roll his eyes

"After you attacked Kate last night" Dean pointed out Rose got up from her seat threw a 10 down & walked out .

* * *

><p>"I'm just saying Silverdust is a tough chick &amp; we all know Melina's one of the best diva's the WWe's ever had so we're gonna need more people."Margaret said to Olivia cracking her knuckles<p>

"Your gonna need to run that by Ari first, but who do you have in mind ?"Olivia asked sipping some wine

"My baby sister , she's perfect for us." Margaret smiled lightly.

"The one down in pre-developmental ?" Olivia asked raising an eyebrow

" I have no idea why she's already as good as I am , when we go down to the performance center we can get her ." Margaret ran her fingers through her hair

"Or is this just an excuse to see Ms bling bling ?"

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna rip her head off , burn her hair , and stab my name into her ass ." Kate said staring at Rose's twitter<p>

"Kate..." Roman put his arm on his girlfriend's shoulder trying to calm her down

"No did you see this crap it says "I'm gonna dismantle the diva's army one member at a time starting with crazy Kate . i'm not fucking crazy !" Kate pushed Roman's arm from off her shoulder standing up she grabbed her baseball bat & slipped on her black sneakers

"Kate what are you doing ?" Roman jumped to his feet & grabbed the bad ass's arm

"She drives a purple 2013 range rover I'm just gonna crazy it up "Kate snatched her arm from Roman's grip picked up her keys & walked out the door .

* * *

><p>"So apparently baby Austin looks like she's building her own army the lil genius picked up Melina , freaking former women's champion Melina knowing her &amp; Ariana hate each other"Devin had her head in Dolph's lap<p>

"You gotta do what Ariana does best regroup , rebuild & conquer she doesn't call you guys her army for nothing ." Dolph said playing with Devin's brown hair

"Maybe I should call my brother for tips on dealing with traitors he should have the best insight." Devin said making her & Dolph laugh

"You know what's kinda weird Rose has been hanging around Dean alot & you just happen to be seth's little sister."dolph said still laughing devin's eyes got real big before she bolted upright

"Wait what shit shit shit ! He's gonna hold me for ransom or something !" Devin jumped to her feet & started pacing back & forth

"Relax Dev I'll protect you , Seth will protect you , the army will , hell i'm sure even Randy & Sheamus will make sure your okay ."Dolph offered her a reassuring smile making Devin nod & sit back down.

* * *

><p>"Shhh shhh you guys hear that it sounds like glass breaking."Melina peered out the window &amp; saw a hooded figure swinging a bat at Rose's rental<p>

"Ummm Roselyn you might wanna come over here ." Rose peered out the window & saw light reflecting off a certain green bat

"How the hell did the crazy find me ?" Rose groaned unlocking the door of the motel room the 3 were sharing her & Temari leaned over the balcony catching Kate's eye she pointed the bat at them before smashing it threw the wind shield

"Kate calm your crazy ass down."Temari yelled from the balcony Rose slowly started to make her way down the steps the closer she got the more Kate's smirk grew soon they were no more than 2 feet apart

"Well i thought you were gonna take crazy Kate out first , I'm right here ." Kate teased her tossing her bat threw the back window of the car the two squared up getting ready to fight each other but Ashlyn emerged from behind a car she tackled Rose into the side of the car as the two started to beat on her once they were done Kate wiped off her hands

"Now go get Temari & throw her in the trunk , you did use the chlorofoam right ?" Kate asked Ashlyn nodded walking back behind the car she was hiding behind she came back with Temari over her shoulder

"Bye Rose , it was great seeing you."Kate picked her bat up from out the car window & walked off.

* * *

><p>performance center ,<p>

* * *

><p>"There's little Alexa now"Olivia snickered Margaret elbowed her in the side<p>

"We're here for my sister " Margaret said scanning the performance center for her little sister "Umm why is Sasha giving you that look?" Olivia scrunched up her face at Sasha's intense stare while Margaret just shrugged finally spotting her sister training with Sami Zayn she tugged Olivia's arm toward the ring .

"Hey sis lets talk business."

* * *

><p>smackdown<p>

* * *

><p>"What the hell do you mean , you kidnapped Temari !" Ariana paced the locker room back &amp; forth<p>

"It wasn't planned or anything i just happened to find chlorofoam in Kate's glove compartment" Ashlyn said looking down at her feet . Ariana's eyes flicked over to a tied up Temari sitting in a corner

"Did you have to seriously bring her with you two?" Devin asked poking Temari's cheek

"We already kidnapped her i'm pretty sure there wasn't anything we could do dumber."Kate said shining her bat "Lok stop worrying about it , me & Ash will stay back & watch this backstabber while you all go out to make sure there's no funny business in Ariana's match." Ariana started to put her long black hair into a fishtail braid as she nodded

" It'll look great on my resume kicking her ass" making sure everyone was wearing there army gear the army minus kate & ashlyn they walked off .

* * *

><p><em>"Introducing first from Hollywood , California being accompanied by Rose Austin &amp; Silverdust Melinaaaaaaa !" the 3 came down with Melina's music playing making melina's trademark entrance with the red carpet &amp; papparazzi Rose &amp; Silverdust stayed at ringside while Melina did her signature split and climbed into the ring . We are one by the 12 stones played as Ariana walked out first mocking Melina she did her pose at the top of the ramp before the army poured onto the ramp<em>

_"She is one half of the WWE Unified tag team champions being accompanied by Olivia Batista,Devin, & Margaret Moonlight , Arianaaaaa !" The four made there way to the ring with matching glares on there faces. Ariana climbed on to the apron smirking at Melina she dropped into a split instantly enraging Melina who ran & drop kicked her off the apron before anybody could even blink Olivia speared Rose while Margaret and Devin were throwing Silverdust in to the barricade over & over again the referee tried to get the diva's to stop but couldn't he declared the match a no contest rolling her eyes Ariana slide back into the ring behind Melina smirking she pulled her by her hair slamming her on to the mat_

_"Remember when Johnny use to do this !" Ariana taunted before hitting a dancing leg drop on the hollywood diva the army climbed into the ring and held her arms up ._

* * *

><p><em><strong>an; this is kinda a filler chapter , next chapter will be better**_


	10. Chapter 10

"If you guys want Temari back come to the locker room and get her I promise none of us will be there " Ariana giggled into her phone before hanging up.

"Elizabeth is gonna tear right threw them ." Margaret laughed rubbing her hands together

"You set up the camera right Kate?" Ariana asked pulling a tablet out her duffle bag the whole army burst out laughing as the locker room showed up with Temari tied up with duck tape & a bandana in her mouth. A few seconds later Rose showed up on camera looking around cautiously before Silverdust came in behind her immediately working on the restraints.

"Where exactly did she hide ?" Devin asked confused

"she's in Rose's old locker behind a couple jackets I don't know exactly how she did it but she's right there." Olivia said pointing at the locker in the corner. Rose pulled the bandana out of Temari's mouth who had a look of fear on her face

" Elizabeth don't you dare !" Temari yelled trying to sound brave but failed

"Elizabeth?"Silverdust asked turning around only to be hit in the face by a glove covered fist. the diva's army burst out laughing as they watched elizabeth single handedly demolish the 3 divas .

"Pre-devolpmental my ass , that girl's a wrecking machine." Kate commented as Elizabeth performed a military press on Rose dropping her on to Temari & Silversdust's limp forms she dusted off her hands & walked off.

"Damn you think she could tear through us like that ?"Devin wondered outloud looking at her sisters nervously

"She could but she isn't petty & full of jealousy like Rose was."Margaret replied walking off to go meet her sister.

* * *

><p>main event , diva's number one contender battle royal<p>

* * *

><p>The diva's army , total divas &amp; non total diva's were all in the ring while the Diva's champion Aj Lee sat at ringside the bell rang making all the divas rushed at each other. Devin &amp; Ariana were double teaming Rose, Kate was fighting with Alicia , Temari with Olivia , Margaret with Naomi , Elizabeth with Natalya , &amp; Ashlyn with Silverdust pretty soon most of the divas were eliminated only Melina, Cameron, Ariana, Devin, Kate, Rose &amp; Temari remained. Melina nailed Devin with the Sunset Split before kicking her out threw the bottom rope Temari &amp; Rose double teamed Kate as Ariana &amp; Melina brawled on the apron Cameron drop kicked them both off but Ariana landed right in Devin' arms saving her from being eliminated. The tiny diva rolled back into the ring right before Melina started to attack Devin . Rose ran up behind Cameron &amp; flipped her over the top rope . Now only Ariana,Kate ,Rose &amp; Temari remained the four divas circled each other before Kate made the first move spearing Rose down on to the mat she started banging her head repeatedly against the mat Temari hit Ariana with a huge bicycle kick making her slump to the mat Temari tried to lift Ariana up to eliminate her but she was nothing but dead weight she shrugged giving up she turned &amp; super kicked Kate in the back of her head making her roll off of Rose. The two then started to gang up on Kate in the corner as Ariana slowly started to stir she quietly got to her feet with out any hesistation speared both former diva's army members knocking them &amp; herself out the middle rope . Kate looked on in shock as the bell rang &amp; their theme song played<p>

"Your winner & the new number one contender Kate!" Ariana rolled back into the ring and held up Kate's hand before the rest of the army poured into the ring engulfing the young diva in hugs before she was raised on to Margaret & Olivia's shoulders. Kate glanced over at the Diva's champion who gave her a nod of approval before walking away .

* * *

><p>backstage...<p>

* * *

><p>Rose paced a hallway with Melina beside her " So what's the plan now genious ?" Melina asked crossing her arms &amp; rolling her eyes<p>

" We can't let Kate become Diva's champion " Rose stopped pacing

" how do we do that ?"

"Easy we convince Aj to join us ." Temari said as her & Silverdust walked up to them

"Jesus I will never get use to how much you look like your brother & one of us will have to convince Aj to side with us ." Rose said smiling at the two divas Silverdust laughed lightly

" I'll talk to her"

* * *

><p>"I'm so proud of you Kate." Ariana said hugging her good friend once they got to the locker room<p>

"Thanks Ari , I'm gonna make you all proud & bring another title into the army ." Kate promised wiping teary eyes

"Aww Kate win or lose we'll be proud of you." Devin said as she & Margaret patted her on the back

" It just sucks it won't be til Night of Champions" Elizabeth added just as a knock was heard at the door before in walked Aj with Paige a few steps behind her

"You'll never believe what we just heard " Aj said in a sing song voice all the diva's army raised their eye brows at the duo before a chorus of what's were heard

" We just happened to be skipping backstage when we overheard Rose talking about having Aj here join her...err rebellion of divas or whatever you'd bloody call them ." Paige said taking a seat on the couch & kicking her legs up while Aj plopped into a fold able chair

" Something about not wanting Kate to get my baby I don't need any of their help " Aj said cradling her title to her chest Kate walked over to the black widow & held her hand out

" This will be the cleanest title match in the world Aj, you & Paige are a few of the only real divas here the ones who deserve respect." Kate said smiling down at the champion who excepted Kate's hand & nodded

" We just came to tell you that same thing , may the best wrestler win ." Aj said as her & Paige left.

* * *

><p>nxt..thursday<p>

* * *

><p>"Why are we here again Ariana ?" Ashlyn whined as she , Ariana &amp; Elizabeth sat front row at the show<p>

" Well my little buddy down here happened to tell me about the tag team champions giving an open challenge for the titles " Ariana replied a wide grin spread across Elizabeth's lips as it clicked in her head

"You want us to win the nxt tag titles tonight ? We aren't even dressed." Ariana was wearing a pink sundress & sandels , Ashlyn wore a black tanktop ,black jeans & heeled boots & Elizabeth had on a light blue short denim jumper blue t-shirt & flipflops .

"You two are fine diva's back in the day performed in weirder things."Ariana waved her arm & shrugged

"When are they supposs to come down ?" Ashlyn asked putting her hair into a bun

"Yeah my connect didn't tell me all that , just to be here tonight & hey if they don't come out one of you can challenge that bitch Charlotte." Ariana said smirking

"Scratch that I'm gonna go backstage & bother the talent I'll be watching from the back" Thee dark haired leader stood up and walked off .

* * *

><p>"Hey Sasha Jojo can I have a quick word with you two ?" Ariana called when she finally found her connects down at developmental both the young divas smiled at her &amp; nodded<p>

"What's up Ariana ?" Jojo asked smoothing out her dress

"Nothing much i just brought two of my girls here on that tip you two gave me earlier." Ariana replied throwing an arm on both girl's shoulders as they walked to a viewing room

" The thing with Sin Cara & his friend right ?" Sasha asked making sure they were on the same page

"Yupp , I brought Elizabeth & Ashlyn ." Ariana replied the two divas nodded as they looked at the moniter just like the two had said an open challenge was being offered to anyone in the building Jojo's jaw dropped when she saw quiet Ashlyn & Elizabeth accept it the two didn't look like what she'd expected

" You sure they shouldn't be going for better titles , they're freaking huge ." Jojo said making the other two divas laugh

" I personally wanted us all be undisputed WWE champions but that wasn't possible ." Ariana said slightly disappointed before laughing it off

" Ari can you do me a huge favor?" Sasha asked biting her nails as the match started

"Anything for my favorite boss." Ariana replied making sure to say boss as hype as possible.

"Give Elizabeth my number." sasha said blushing slightly "I'll do you one better after the match come meet them with me" Ariana replied making Sasha smile

"Holy hell Elizabeth is talented !" Jojo cried as Elizabeth nailed a moonsault on to Sin Cara

"Only the best for my army,Sasha here would've been apart of it but i'm sure the girls would revolt if the both of us were together."Ariana laughed and then screamed as she heard the bell ring & the diva's army song begin to play

" Oh my god ! we're now 4 out of 7" Ariana covered her mouth as she teared up a little bit Jojo hugged her friend before Ariana went to go to the ring. Ashlyn had tears running down her face as she held up her newly won title in her hands she looked over at Elizabeth who looked in shock , Ariana pushed the ref out the way and held up the new NXT tag team champions arms herself .

* * *

><p>smackdown<p>

* * *

><p>The diva's army sat in there locker both sets of tag team titles laid on the tiny table in front of the divas<p>

"All that's left now is for Margaret,Olivia & Kate to claim gold and our first goal will be crossed off the list." Ariana said looking down at the four titles in front of her

"What are Margaret & Olivia supposs to capture since Randy ,Dolph & Sheamus's titles are off limits?" Kate asked crossing her arms

" Well Randy's got a match at Night of Champions against fruity pebbles & we're all banned from ringside already so I'm pretty sure he'll be losing. So hey which ever one of you wanna go for it , go for it ." Ariana explained shrugging

" Shesh way to have faith in your boyfriend."Devin said shaking her head Ariana just shrugged

"Anyways Elizabeth i want Ashlyn at ringside with you during you match against Temari." Ariana said as the two divas nodded before changing into their ring gear.

* * *

><p><em><strong>an: soooo i'm back sorry its took so long so hopefully our girl's ash & elizabeth becoming tag champs made up for that. which of the two power houses of the diva's army should go for the wwe world heavy weight title margaret or olivia ? read & review :***_


	11. Chapter 11

**we are one **

"The following is a Diva's match set for one fall, Introducing first They are the NXT tag team champions, Elizabeth & Ashlyn!" Elizabeth & Ashlyn came out holding their titles proudly over their shoulders. Ashlyn remained at ring side as Elizabeth posed on the apron with her title before handing it off to her partner.

**do it like a dude - jessie j**

"And her opponant being accompanied by Rose Austin , Temariiii !" Temari & Rose came out with devious smirks on their faces Ashlyn looked like she wanted to attack to the two causing amused looks to emerg on the diva's faces. Temari climbed in the ring while Rose sat on the steel steps, the bell rang & the two locked up Temari pushed Elizabeth away from her & backed up , Elizabeth reached out to grab her but instead was met with a drop kick to the stomach doubling her over in pain . The crimson haired diva then followed that up by throwing the newest diva army member to the floor by her long hair.

"NXT tag champs my ass !" She spat kicking the taller diva in the side before nailing a jumping elbow . She then took a page from Ariana's boyfriends playbook & started to stomp ruthlessly on Elizabeth's limbs . Temari went to pull up Elizabeth by the hair but Elizabeth threw stiff forarms into the gut of Temari creating some distance between the two before she struck the crimson haired beauty with a decapitating clothesline she then hooked her leg for the pin.

"1"

"2." Temari kicked out ! Ashlyn kept a close eye on Rose as she cheered her stablemate on . Temari stagged to her feet holding her head Elizabeth went for a spear but Temari managed to dive out the way at the last second sending her face fist into the turnbuckle , Temari connected with her super kick once Elizabeth turned around but it didn't knock her down . Feeling frustrated Temari connected with a enziguri bringing the powerful diva face first to the mat. She then turned around & started to taunt the crowd only to end up being rolled up by the brunette diva .

"1"

"2" Temari once again kicks out. The two divas climb to their feet & run the ropes but Rose ended up tripping Elizabeth with out the ref seeing causing Ashlyn to shove Rose before punching her repeatedly . The referee ended up distracted with the two divas outside the ring he didn't see Temari grab Ashlyn's title & brutally bash it against Elizabeth's face she then forced the brunette to her feet & proceded to use her own finisher against her ! Dropping her with a huge double underhook sit-out face buster before pinning the newest diva & picking up the win.

**do it like a dude**

"Your winner Temari !" Temari hurried up and exited the ring as soon as Margaret slid into the ring kneeling beside her little sister to check on her .

"Awwww she'll be fine big sister Margaret" Rose said giggling into a microphone as her & Temari stood on the stairs

"Pass this message to Ari & Devy we're coming for those titles & if we fail well there's another pretty little set we can come for." Rose turned around and walked up the steps while Temari sat down & started to eat a fan's popcorn .

* * *

><p>"You guys this is proably a terrible time to tell you this but Steph's not doing us special favors anymore."Olivia said to the rest of the army in the locker room<p>

"We didn't do anything to the authority we minded our own business !" Kate yelled angrily from the couch

"I thought we were her go to crew for well everything .." Devin added looking confused

" Until Dave quit & now she's taking it out on me." Olivia explained as her shoulders fell Ariana jumped to her feet to comfort the age & wisdom of the group

"Look it's fine we didn't ask her for anything since before Summerslam , it's fine."

"No it's not , she's still a vindictive witch . I actually thought we were friends ." Olivia looked down Ariana could tell there was something she wasn't telling them but didn't press her to keep talking .

"So what does this mean ?" Kate asked

"For you nothing , I made sure of that , but Ari & Dev have to defend their titles in a gantlet match on raw & she's making Elizabeth & Ashlyn either go down to nxt & be fighting champions or be stripped of the belts."Olivia sighed sitting down into a chair looking defeated

" And my brother just sat & did nothing while she was planning all of this ?" Devin asked looking very upset

"He said you could handle yourself & when Randy tried to help it didn't go to well." Olivia said as her eyes teared up a bit .

* * *

><p>"You evil evil little genius telling Stephanie it was the diva's army's idea for Dave to leave was soo diabolical." Melina praised Rose who just smirked<p>

"It was actually all silver's idea ." Melina's jaw dropped looking at the diva in the silver & black face paint before high fiving her

"Didn't think you were the manipulative type doll." Melina said smiling

" I'm thinking we all be in the gantlet match then screw Elizabeth & Ashlyn over later." Silverdust said letting her long silver hair out it's ponytail. the other divas laughed before Temari walked into the room

"You done free-loading off the fans ?" Melina asked Temari just rolled her eyes

"Actually I was watching out for Rose the popcorn was a bonus , we all know the Diva's Army loves sneak attacks." Temari scrunched up her face in disgust at mentioning her former friends

" I honestly don't get what you guys liked about her , she's such a bitch." Melina spat

" She was cool at first when it was just us & Margaret. It's like the more people she surrounded herself with the cockier & bitchier she got" Rose complained "We're gonna drive her & her little wolf pack right out the WWE."

* * *

><p>raw.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>welcome to queendom<strong>

Stephanie Mcmahon walked down to the ring carrying a microphone her eyes held an extra evil glint in them today. She climbed into the ring

"In the authority we take care of our own & the Diva's Army is no longer our own . So every special favor i gave them i'm not gonna take back because i'm not completely heartless but tonight there will be a gantlet match for surprise opponants for the Unified Tag Team titles . an-"

**we are one- 12 stones**

"Stephy aren't you being a tad dramatic?" Ariana said from the arena steps the crowd let out a nice pop as they noticed her . The rest of the diva's army came out & stood in a perfect line on the stage.

"I mean it's not like we didn't gladly help you with Cena , or be one of the first diva's to hold male titles after Chyna or even make people pay attention to the divas so why punish us ?" She asked flipping her hair & crossing her arms

"I mean i can't get dave so Olivia's the next best thing"Stephanie smirked at Ariana before turning to face the army

"And the rest of you , why are you even here ? You think attacking me would help you ? Well your dead wrong . Right after Ariana & Devin lose there titles I'm placing you in a handicap match all of you against the cast of Total divas and my new favorite divas." Stephanie snarled dropping the microphone she climbed out the ring just as Rose , Temari, Melina, Silverdust, Cameron ,Nikki & Brie Bella attacked the Diva's Army. Rose hit Kate with a stunner , Temari superkicked Devin , Nikki & Brie delievered matching Bella Busters to Margaret & Elizabeth ,and Cameron delievered her Girl Bye DDT to Ashlyn . Once the army was down the divas turned their attention on to Olivia with all 6 divas on the monstrous diva at once she didn't stand a chance. Ariana hopped the barrier and took off full speed towards her army only to run right into a very stiff clothesline by the billionare princess herself.

* * *

><p>diva's army locker ...<p>

* * *

><p>"We need a plan for both these matches."Margaret said holding an ice pack on her forehead<p>

"How bout we just not show up." Ariana muttered rubbing the back of her head

"Can we retain titles by not showing up to a gauntlet ?" Devin asked

" I'm not really sure , but hey go for it." Olivia said " just out of curiousity, are Rose & friends Total Divas now ?"

Ariana laughed lightly " No she might be a traitor but she still has her morals."

"Moving on we need to get ready for these matches "Ashlyn spoke up taking the ice pack away from her head

"About that i can't actually be in the match." Olivia said looking away from her sisters

" Why not ?" Kate asked picking up her bat from the floor

" In order for you to keep your number one contender spot i had to choose between being a diva or your shot I can manage you guys but that's about it." Olivia responded Ariana groaned & rolled her eyes

" I'm beating Stephanie's ass after Raw."

* * *

><p>"the following is a gantlet match for the unified wwe tag team titles."<p>

**so close now**

"The challengers from San Francisco ,California. Jimmy & Jey the Usos !" The Uso's did their signature entrance before making there way to the ring pumped up to have a shot at reclaiming their titles .

**we are one**

"Please welcome the WWE unified tag team champions representing the diva's army Devin & Arianaa !" the crowd waited for the two divas to emerg from behind the curtain but they never came out instead olivia appeared on the titron. " No no no , Ariana & Devin will not be participating in this unfair gauntlet match sorry but we're not sorry."

**queendom**

Stephanie walts out & immediatly faced the moniter smirkingly evil she wagged a finger at Olivia

"Okay fine bestie "she made sure to say bestie as mockingly as she could "Instead of a gauntlet it'll be a tornado falls count anywhere & i mean anywhere , starting right now so Uso's go find them & get back what's yours." Stephanie dropped the microphone and walked backstage a panicked look flashed on Olivia's face for a split second before it was replaced with a sly smile.

"Umm you two might wanna turn around" Olivia chuckled as the moniter went black. The Uso's turned around right into twin superkicks by the tiny divas they bumped fists before performing matching elbow drops. Both divas went for pinfalls at the same time but the Uso's kicked out at 1. devin & ariana exchanged a brief nod before sliding out the ring & running backstage with the Usos & the referee right behind them Devin kept running as Ariana stopped & flung a closet door open nailing Jey Uso right in the face knocking him to the floor she then giggled before she ran to catch up with Devin . Devin held a little sign in her hand smirking she balled it up before walking into the "unmarked" room. Jimmy was still hot on Ariana's tail as she made sure he saw her go into the door Jimmy followed her inside & was attacked by atleast 6 people before being laid out by Devin's goryspecial transitioned into a facebuster the referee flicked on the lights revealing that they were inside the Diva's army locker each member pretended to be busy as Devin pinned Jimmy

"1"

"2"

"3"

"Your winners & still Unified Tag Team champions Ariana & Devin!"

* * *

><p>"Damn Ariana's sly as fuck."Melina groaned running her hands down her face<p>

"You mean Liv's sly as fuck. Ariana's just the front man Olivia is the brains behind just about everything" Rose said straightening out her ring attire

"Right well go grab the Total sluts we gotta get to the ring" Melina replied .

* * *

><p><strong>we are one -12 stones<strong>

The entire Diva's Army walked out single file before stopping and standing in a horizontal line across the ramp with Ariana & Devin in the middle proudly wearing their titles ,while Elizabeth & Ashlyn carried the shiney silver belts on there shoulders just as proud.

"Introducing first the team of Kate, Margaret Moonlight, the NXT tag team champions Ashlyn & Elizabeth , the WWE tag team champions Ariana & Devin being accompanied by Olivia Batista they are the Diva's Army!" each diva did there own entrances before waiting patiently in the ring.

**top of the world**

The three total diva's walked on to the stage the Bella's doing there booty turn thing with Cameron doing a little dance

"There opponants Cameron ,Nikki & Brie the Bella twins" The three walked down to the ramp before the song switched.

**do it like a dude-jessie j**

Rose & her friends came out next the paparazzi was in front of them as a read carpet rolled out smirking they sped walked toward there partners fo the night

"And their partners , Melina, Silverdust, Temari & Rose Austin !"

The Diva's army climbed onto the apron with the exception of Elizabeth who was starting out the match for the Diva's army while Rose decided to start of for her team . The two briefly locked up Elizabeth quickly got the upper hand taking down the blond with a german suplex. the minute Rose hit the mat her team of divas stormed the ring Temari superkicked elizabeth before being kicked in the gut and then triple power bombed by Kate , all the diva's brawled back & forth hitting each other with there finishers the only divas left standing were Ariana who stood inside the ring glaring at Rose who stood infront of the ramp she smiled at her before flipping her the finger . Ariana giggled lightly before using the top rope to throw herself into the air landing a perfect shooting star press on the baby rattle snake. The Divas army managed to climb to there feet first .

**we are one -12 stones**

They bumped fists before walking backstage together. The match might have ended in a no contest but they still in there minds won.


	12. AN

I've been neglected my stories & I'm totally sorry, They should both be updated by the end of the month. For the diva's army, Kate will be having her number one contender match & the girls will all be taking a trip down to florida for NXT. And for NXT season six im gonna be piting our superstars against a few main roster people & i think eliminations are next chapter, Im not sure . but be on the lookout for them.

Nxt (spoiler) Ryan Keys V. Dean Ambrose

Kate & AJ vs Nikki & Brie

& Ashlyn vs Tracy

Our rookies will be running the obstacle course & having a dance off.


	13. Chapter 13

Raw (6 days before Night of champions)

"Soo tonight I'm in action girls ." Rose looked over her girls before smirking "I'm gonna wipe the floor with the so called Diva of tomorrow." Rose made a crushing motion with her hand similar to Lana when ordering Rusev.

" You sure you wanna go out there alone? " Temari asked while Rose snickered lightly

" There doing house shows all week at NXT I have nothing to worry about." Rose replied smugly

* * *

><p>Rose stood inside the ring smirking wearing a Diva's Army tank top, ripped up light blue skinny jeans &amp; black wrestling boots. Her theme song faded out as Stars in the night blared out<p>

" And her opponant from Norwich, England Paigeeee !" Paige skipped down to the ring a crazy grin on her face , she screamed on the apron before climbing inside the ring. Rose waved to the anti diva who growled slightly at her in response . The bell rang as Rose looked slightly taken back before throwing a sick right hook to the raven haired beauty's face . Paige held her cheek in shock before she viciously attacked the blond . She repeatedly threw her into the ropes by the 5th attempt Rose managed to reverse & send the young diva crashing down to the arena floor. She climbed out behind her & rammed the anti diva into the barricade & then the steel steps before rolling her back inside she set Paige up for the Austin lock ...

**we are one -12 stones **

She let go of Paige & spun around staring up at the ramp defiantly but nobody came down making her burst out laughing only to be hit from behind with the Paige-Turner then rolled over into the PTO .

**stars in the night**

* * *

><p>Nxt live in tampa monday ...<p>

* * *

><p>"Why are we stuck doing house shows all week ." Devin groaned looking down at there schedule for the week they weren't slated to make an appearence as a whole group til Smackdown but Kate would be going up against Sasha during the actual NXT taping while Ashlyn &amp; Elizabeth would be going up against Sin Cara &amp; Kalisto in a rematch.<p>

" You can thank our good friends Rose & Associates , anything Rose wants Steph will gladly give." Olivia rolled her eyes as they sat in the diva's locker this was the first time they didn't have there own locker & none of them liked it.

"I'm a little shocked they put us all in a match ." Kate said lacing up her sneakers

"Yeah its this huge blockbuster tag match at a house show but there keeping us off the actual taping " Devin said crossing her arms . The entire army was set to go up against , Alexa Bliss, Bayley, Charlotte,Sasha Banks,Becky Lynch, Carmella & Dana Brooke. As confusing as it was everyone was excited about it , it was the second to last match on the card.

" It's actually pretty cool , we get to do tag matches all week" Ariana smiled as the nxt divas joined them in the locker .

"Hey rookies." Devin greeted them with a warm smile the diva's army only liked other hard working talented wrestlers not the models on the main roster they had to be forced to be around all the time .

"Hey soldiers." Alexa replied back with a huge smile .

* * *

><p>nxt taping thursday...<p>

* * *

><p>"We're actually leaving tonight." Elizabeth frowned she'd enjoyed being around the other nxt talent again . Sasha put her hand on to the much taller diva's shoulder<p>

" Your a NXT champion you'll be back next thursday. i'll try and say bye to you guys before you leave i gotta go get my temple kicked off by Kate." Sasha said making Elizabeth laugh lightly before walking off.

* * *

><p><strong>we are one <strong>

Kate came down the much smaller NXT ramp microphone in hand as she smirked she climbed into the ring and looked around at the crowd " So Stephanie thinks she's punishing us by sending us down to NXT to fight all week long , when in actuality it was a reward facing Sasha Banks tonight might be one of the best matches of my career." Kate smiled lightly before passing the microphone out of the ring to Jojo who took it

" Introducing from Boston, Massachutes , the Boss Sasha Bankss !"

**sky is the limit**

Sasha strutted down the ramp doing her usual entrance she took off her glasses & jacket before tossing them out of the ring Kate held a hand out to Sasha who immedietly took it showing good sportsmanship .

15 minutes later . Sasha had the Bank Statement locked in but Kate managed to roll it over into a pin & get the 3 two embraced each other tightly before Sasha left the ring allowing Kate to celebrate before the next match .

* * *

><p>the diva's army clapped &amp; patted both divas on the back when they came back from there match "I'm telling you guys Sasha Banks is one of the best."Ariana praised her younger friend before engulfing her in a hug " All of these NXT girls are honary members of the diva's army."<p>

"You know I think I actually wanna compete here more it's a different experience." Kate said as the group of divas walked back to the locker. Elizabeth & Ashlyn changed into their gear while everyone else sat around Ariana , looking at her tablet as she showed everyone Monday Night Raw since they all missed it due to the house show .

"Who the hell played our music ?" Margaret asked raising an eyebrow a chorus of "wasn't me" filled the room leaving the whole diva's army confused. A stage hand knocked on the door 5 minutes later to collect the NXT tag team champions . Ariana climbed to her feet & followed her stable mates back to the gorrilla postion a few seconds later they were making there way down the ramp .

" Representing the diva's army Ashlyn Riker & Elizabeth being accompanied by Ariana they are the NXT tag team champions !" the trio entered the ring quickly with the champions passing the belts down to Ariana before she climbed out the ring & placed them on her shoulders. Sin Cara & Ashlyn started the match off . 20 minutes later Sin Cara had Elizabeth in an arm bar she was fading quickly when Ariana hopped into the ring & punt kicked Sin Cara breaking up the hold & disqualifing them in the process.

* * *

><p>smackdown<p>

* * *

><p>Rose sat with her arms crossed with a scrowl on her face she paid little attention to the hooded figure who sat down next to her until they spoke "Austin.." The figure said as Rose's lips curved into a small smile<p>

"Aren't you supposs to be awol Ambrose?"

" I'm not actually here this is just a quick visit" He replied looking carefully around the backstage area

"Visiting who Rollins ?" Rose playfully said laughing when Ambrose scrowled

"Actually i have a hot date with Ariana later "he replied causing Rose to scrunch her face up in disgust

"Okay lets stop playing now , seriously what are you doing here ?" Rose asked again as Dean stood up "Just checking in on my favorite diva, I'm heading out but i'll see you sunday." Dean walked off while rose stared at his retreating form before the spot he was previously occupying was filled by a certain diva.

" Long time no chat Roselyn." Ariana smiled a large grin at her instantly irritating the blond

"Not long enough."

"Just wishing you good luck in your match tonight your gonna need it." Ariana jumped to her feet and skipped off .

* * *

><p><strong>do it like a dude<strong>

"The following is set for one fall , introducing first being accompanied by Melina , Rose Austin! " the red carpet rolled out as Rose & Melina made their way down it , Rose climbed up the steel steps while Melina did her signature split into the ring the two stood off in the corner talking strategy .

**we are one**

"Next her opponant she is the number one contender to the diva's title being accompanied by Olivia Batista , Kateee !" Kate came out using her baseball bat as a walking stick with Olivia trailing a few steps behind her when they got to the bottom of the ramp Kate passed her bat to Olivia before sliding under the bottom rope Melina climbed out the ring as the bell former friends circled each other for a few seconds before Rose grabbed Kate into a side headlock before Kate transitioned that into a wrist lock behind Rose who stomped on the young diva's foot . She then followed up with a back kick right to Kate's gut doubling her over in pain Rose ran the ropes and connected with a kitchen sink move dropping the crazy chick to the mat . Kate bounced right back to her feet glaring she connected with a quick enziguri before going for the cover.

"1!" Rose kicked out. Kate grabbed Rose by her hair & dragged her over towards the ropes . She gently placed Rose's neck onto it before applying pressure to the back of her neck with both her knees not stopping until the 4.5 count. She slid out the ring and delivered a fiery slap to the traitors face , Cameron style. The army diva climbed back in the ring only to end up caught in a school girl roll up

"1"

"2" Kate kicked out the two divas climbed to there feet & ran the ropes both ducking under each others arm & bouncing off the ropes again both going for thesz presses at the same exact moment only to headbutt each other & slump to the mat. Both divas laid on the mat holding there heads as the ref counted. He got to a 4 count when Rose got to her feet first she forced Kate to her feet before hoisting her up on to her shoulders locking in the gory special. Kate was struggling so hard it was winding her just as she was about to tap ...

**stars in the night**

The Diva's champion skipped out along side her bestfriend the Anti-diva. They both smiled & waved as Aj held up her title , getting frustrated Rose let her grip slip for just a second giving Kate the opening to use one of Rose's own allies finishers against her the last call sunset flip . "1"

"2"

"3"

**we are one - 12 stones**

The referee held up Kate's hand who stuck out her tounge at the loser holding her head on the mat she smiled up at the Black Widow & the Diva of tomorrow before the two turned & went backstage .

" I want a rematch you all keep cheating me !" Rose spun Kate around by the arm & stomped her foot sounding just like the spoiled brat everyone knew she was . Kate just shrugged as Olivia swung the bat & cracked Rose across the back of her knee bringing her down to her knees . Kate pointed behind Rose as the army emerged in all black from the crowd shades of there debut . Rose still on her knees assessed the situation she was in outnumbered 7-1 she low blowed Olivia before stunnering Kate out of almost nowhere, rolling out the ring furthest from the army she smirked walking backwards she gave them the finger

" I win you lose !" She snickered before walking into something turning around slowly her face was met by a round house kick & then a code breaker by the spunky Devin.

" We're back."

* * *

><p><em>an: yeahhh kate's title match will be next chapter , i didn't wanna rush into it completely. sooo i need a name for rose's group , help me out you guys . so in this universe aj & paige are an extremely dominant diva tag team ... the way they should be in real life but whatevs. im pretty sure this chapter shows how huge of a sasha banks fan i am, totally rooting for her tonight she deserves that title. just to clear things up the entire diva divison kinda split & picked two sides theres the divas who side with rose i.e the total divas & the ones who side with ariana i.e paige & aj . anyways r/r :*_


	14. Chapter 14

Night Of Champions...

**we are one - 12 stones **

Kate came out by herself running down the ramp she slapped hands with a few fans before sliding into the ring. She posed on the turnbuckle with her fist out a secret message to her boyfriend Roman, who couldn't be here tonight but she hoped he was watching. She jumped off the turn buckle .

**lets light it up**

The Diva's champion skipped out holding her title above her head before skipping to the ring doing 3 laps around the ring she climbed inside holding up her title again she handed the belt off to the referee and stood im the corner away from Kate.

" The following bout, is scheduled for one-fall & is for the Diva's championship, introducing first the challenger Kate! " Kate twirled around before throwing both hands up as the crowd cheered her on.

" And her opponant She is the WWE Diva's champion Aj Lee!". The two crazy chicks shook hands before circling each other & going into a lock up. Aj being the veteran got the upperhand & took Kate down with a headlock takedown but Kate reversed that with a headscissors on the mat Aj kipped up & the two divas slapped hands before going for another lock up. This time Kate got the upperhand shifting into a headlock she slammed AJ face first with a headlock driver. She quickly hooked the champs leg.

"1!" Aj kicks out! Kate lifted Aj to her feet but Aj reversed and laid Kate out with a snap suplex. Kate bounced back to her feet immedietly only to end up being struck with a round house kick knocking the challenger into the corner. The champ nailed her with a stinger splash before planting her with a huge tornado ddt. She hooked both Kate's legs.

"1!"

"2!" Kate survives! Kate rolls out the ring holding her head she looks up to the stands & sees the entire diva's army silently supporting her. Turning her attention back to Aj who just climbed out the ring after her, the Black Widow went to roll the army diva back into the ring but Kate reversed & sent her face first into the aprom before sliding back inside the ring . Aj slides back in at the 4 count & Kate charges at her going for a huge spear but instead received a round house kick dazing her. The champ then follows up with a clothesline then followed that up with a drop kick, Aj ran the ropes and caught the challenger in her black widow. Kate tried her hardest to fight out of it but ended up falling to her knees. Thinking quickly she flung herself on to her back breaking up the hold. Both crazy chicks got to there feet & started trading forearms back & forth. Kate landed a round house kick of her own to Aj's gut doubling the Jersey native over, Kate pushed Aj's head in between her legs setting up for the triple power bomb , landing two out of 3 of the powerbombs Aj reversed into a sunset flip pin.

"1!"

"2!" just before the 3 count Kate kicked out ! Kate then caught Aj with a striking spear & hooked the champs leg.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

**we are one**

Kate screamed in shock as the referee handed her the title, she hugged it to her chest before helping up the former champion, who held up her hand with a small smile before exiting the ring. The Diva's Army swarmed the ring & crushed Kate in tight hugs.

* * *

><p>"Stephanie this isn't fair why is Kate Diva's champion &amp; none of us have anything !" Rose complained Cameron &amp; Nikki Bella nodded angerily while Stephanie chuckled lightly<p>

" I was gonna make the announcment tomorrow , but we will be bringing back the Woman's Championship , and we will be crowning the champion after a battle royal ." Stephanie said Rose's jaw dropped before she walked off

" I guess she liked the idea." Cameron replied

* * *

><p>"You guys !" Rose ran into the Diva's lockerroom immedietly getting all the divas' attention "Woman's titles back in , battle royal to determine the champion tomorrow !" a few diva's cheered while others just looked shocked<p>

"Wow how many divas are in it ?" Rosa asked

"I think all of us , I'm so excited ." Rose clapped her hands before leaving the locker .

* * *

><p>"So Brock Lesnar just comes back out of nowhere &amp; wins the title from Randy ?" Olivia rolled her eyes looking at the tv<p>

"That's not fair!" Ashlyn yelled

"The Authoritys out of control , all this cause Randy supports us still ?" Devin scrunched her face up in disgust as all eyes landed on Ariana who was texting away on her phone

" Hmm Paige says Woman's championships up for grabs tomorrow " Ariana said while Devin raised an eyebrow at her bestfriend

" You aren't mad about Randy ?"

"Not my boyfriend not my problem , I'm into Breeze now." Ariana shrugged while Devin just nodded

" Anyways moving on , we need to bring this title home to the army like all the other titles." Elizabeth spoke up earning an approving smile from Ariana .

" Before we talk business can, we please instagram all this gold ?" Kate asked the butterfly belt sat around her waist making the entire army burst out in laughter . She drapped all 4 tag team titles over her shoulder as Olivia quickly took a picture .

"Back to business. Knowing the authority I'm pretty sure it'll be like a diva's royal rumble or some real long tornament for it, we all need to decide here & now who is gonna win it." Olivia stood up getting everyone's attention

* * *

><p><strong>raw..<strong>

"The following is a diva's battle royal every 60 seconds a new diva will enter the ring until we have a winner."

**#girlbye**

"Introducing first from , North Ridge , California , Cameron !" Cameron made her usual entrance and stood in the ring staring intently in her mirror fixing her already perfect make up.

**do it like a dude**

"Making her way to the ring the second entrant Silverdust !" Silverdust came out she paused on the ramp briefly before running down & rolling into the ring. The bell rang & she pounced on Cameron the two diva's rolled around on the mat banging each other's heads until Silverdust kicked her off & suplexed the sassy diva. Silverdust pulled Cameron to her feet and pushed her against the ropes trying to eliminate her.

**somebody call my mama**

"The next entrant Naomi !" Naomi ran down the ring & quickly aided Silverdust in eliminating her former bestfriend. Silverdust forearmed Naomi in the face before drop kicking her out the ring. Silverdust dusted her hands off and sat on the top turnbuckle before growling at a few fans .

**do it like a dude**

Temari ran out next & slide into the ring, she plopped down in the center of the ring while Silverdust crawled around the ring growling & hissing. Temari laid down with her arms behind her head . The crowd booed at the lack of action in the ring until

**we are one**

Margaret Moonlight emerged from the crowd much to the fans delight . She slid into the ring & went right after Temari who's eyes were still closed. She climbed on top of her & starting throwing close fisted punches onto the red heads face . But ended up being dropkicked off by Silverdust the numbers game came into play as the two started to beat on managed to shove Temari away momentarily but ended up being super kicked in the face.

**not enough for me**

**Layla did a little dance before making her way down to the ring , the number 6 entrant. Layla shoved Temari on to the mat before connecting with a low dropkick, Silverdust clotheslined the back of Layla's head sending her down on the mat before going back to work on Margaret , picking her up she laid her back out with** the** shattered dreams. Temari had the british diva up on her shoulders in a torture rack smiling evilly she dropped to her knees causing Layla rolled off her shoulders due to the toture rack turned argentine backbreaker . Silverdust had Margaret leaning against the top rope ,Margaret threw a forearm before catching Silverdust in a tilt a whirl head scissors takedown flinging the cosmic diva right thru the second rope.**

**#emmalution**

Emma danced her way down to the ring she went to do her backflip ring entrance but ended up being round house kicked right off the rope by Temari. Emma just shrugged and danced back up the ramp. Margaret ran at Temari & nailed her with a shoulder block making her fall against the ropes. she then used the ropes to fling her legs up onto Margaret's shoulders and throw Margaret's neck against the tope rope. Margaret fell to the mat holding her neck while Temari kicked Layla out through the bottom rope.

**do it like a dude**

Melina stormed out on a mission with out her paparazzi. She didn't even do her split entrance she just climbed inside the ring & went right after Margaret falling into a split legged big boot right to the enforcers face. Temari & Melina both nailed her with an elbow drop before locking in a lotus & figure four leg lock on the enforcer . Margaret struggled against the holds but only made both of them hurt more. The two diva's kept applying more & more pressure onto Moonlight who gritted her teeth

**we are one**

Ariana ran down the ramp as Temari bounced to her feet. Laying the red head out with back to back clotheslines. The blue haired diva screamed as she yanked Melina off of Margaret before falling into a matrix evasion just saving herself from a sick super kick by Temari. Margaret powerbombed Melina over the top rope & speared Temari. Ariana skipped around Temari's laid out body she bent down to grab the red heads legs but was instead kicked directly in the face knocking her back. Margaret tried to pull Temari up but she irish whipped her into Ariana who was still down making the diva tumble on top of her leader. Temari climbed to the tope rope and waited for one of them to get up .

**we are one**

Devin came out from behind the curtain she pumped herself up for a second but ended up being yanked back behind the curtain. Ariana climbed to her feet and ran towards the rope closest to the stage only to end up being hit from behind by a huge missile drop kick knocking her right out the ring . Ariana rolled her eyes and ran up the ramp to help Devin. Temari nailed Margaret with a back kick before dropping her with a bicycle kick. Temari forced Margaret to her feet & threw her into the corner going for a stinger splash she ended up getting an elbow to the face. Margaret lifted herself up on top of the turnbuckle Temari jumped up and brought her down with a belly to belly suplex.

**peligrosa**

Rosa Mendes sauntered down the ramp , she posed on the apron briefly before Temari kicked her right back off the apon. Only to turn right around into a huge striking spear from the enforer knocking both divas out the ring.

**out of my mind**

Eva Marie came out blowing a kiss to the two divas still fighting at ringside she took her sweet time getting in the ring . She spun around & blew kisses to the crowd.

**we are one**

Elizabeth slowly stalked down the ramp loving the fear on Eva's pretty face . She slowly climbed into the ring as Eva backed away , each step Eva took back , Elizabeth took one closer. With her back against the ropes Eva swallowed hard before slapping Elizabeth across the face then kicking her in the gut. She grabbed her by the hair & tossed 1/2 of the NXT tag team champions right out the ring . The red head jumped up & down in shock before blowing Elizabeth a kiss who winked & blew one back before joining the brawl now on the ramp between her sister & Temari.

**rush of power**

Summer Rae danced out from behind the curtain before shimming down he ramp & into the ring quickly taking Eva down with a thesz press . Once Eva made it to her feet she was nailed with a spinning heel kick . Summer pulled Eva to her feet & irish whipped her into the corner

**beautiful life**

Brie Bella emerged next the 15th entrant of the contest she did her Bella butt shake and jogged down the ramp . She climbed into the ring & nailed threw Summer down to the mat , Eva climbed to her feet & the two began stomping away on the blond dancer.

**stars in the night**

The Anti Diva came out slowly looking over the 3 divas in the ring she ripped off her jacket & slid into the ring. She began trading forearms back & force with Brie while Summer finally dumped Eva out the ring . Paige started to nail Brie with short armed clotheslines before leaning her head threw the second rope , she then climbed onto the apron & started to knee the Bella twin in the face.

**you can look but you can't touch**

Nikki Bella ran down the ramp laying out Summer with a spear before lifting her sisters legs & shoving her into Paige eliminating both divas at the same time. Summer round house kicked Nikki in the back of her head bringing her down to her knees . The blond slammed the fearless diva down face first against the mat repeatedly. Forcing her to her feet the blond didn't expect to be hit with a huge enziguri by the Bella twin.

**lets light it up**

**Aj Lee skipped down the ramp doing laps around the ring. Nikki lifted Summer over the top rope but the blond held on for dear life frustrating the twin . She ended up kicking the blond in the face knocking her off. Nikki glared at Aj who kept skipping around at ringside.**

**we are one**

Ashlyn Riker came from the crowd. Aj finally slid into the ring while Nikki was looking at Ashlyn and planted her with a snap ddt. Ashlyn nodded to Aj before climbing in the ring. Ashlyn put Nikki into a surf board hold while Aj skipped around them .

**pa pa party**

Alicia Fox strutted out next sliding in the ring she hit Aj with a drop kick before following that up with her officer nasty leg drop. Ashlyn released Nikki who laid on the mat in pain . She nearly took Alicia's head off with a huge discus clothesline. She rolled Nikki next to Alicia & climbed the top rope landing a perfect moonsault on both divas. She pulled nikki up by her hair and planted her back on to the mat with a tilt a whirl back breaker before kicking her out the bottom rope.

**new foundation**

One of the final divas came out , number 21 Natalya she screamed yeah before running down to the ring. 4 divas now stood in the ring , Alicia , Ashlyn , Aj & Natalya . The four looked at each other before Nattie went for Aj & Alica for ashlyn. natayla had aj in a tight headlock while Alicia had just took down Ashlyn with a hair pull backbreaker. Ashlyn winced in pain on the mat & rolled herself to the corner to tend to her back. Aj slapped Natalya who reacted by forcing the petite diva into the sharp shooter.

**we are one**

Second to last , the brand new Diva's champ Kate came out , wearing her belt she ran down to the ring sliding in she yanked her belt off & clocked Nattie in the back of the head before placing it on the apron. Nattie crumpled to the mat the champ helped Aj up and the two lifted the queen of harts up to her feet & over the top fiving each other they double clotheslined Alicia.

**do it like a dude**

Kate slowly looked up at the stage that crazy gleam making an appearence as the final diva , entrant number 23 Rose Austin walked down the ramp. Rose took her sweet time getting to the ring smirking as Alicia eliminated Ashlyn. Alicia big booted both Aj & Kate in the face as Rose finally got in the ring. Rose started to stomp on kate while Alicia hoisted Aj up for a northern lights suplex. Rose hit Kate with a swinging neckbreaker before springboarding off the ropes landing a moonsault. Alicia irish whipped Aj but Aj reversed it with a enziguri. The traitor diva shoved Aj threw the ropes eliminating her. Once Alicia climbed to her feet her & Rose picked up Kate to lift her over the rope. Rose tripped Alicia just as Kate fell over the top rope but landed on the apron with Kate pulling the rope down causing Alicia to be eliminated. Kate slapped Rose and attempted to slingshot herself on to the stone cold diva , but Rose caught her with a high kick in mid air eliminating the diva's champion.

**do it like a dude**

"Your winner & the new Woman's Champion Rose Austin !" Rose smirked as the woman's title was handed to her.

backstage

* * *

><p>"Where the hell is Devin , Rollins !" Ariana growled with Margaret standing behind her.<p>

" I would love to find my sister too , the future WWE champion & his baby sister the Woman's Champion would have been perfect. We are the future you guys know that." Seth insisted holding his gold briefcase

" If you didn't snatch her , then who did ?" Ariana yelled Margaret placed a hand on her shoulder & glared at Seth .

"Mercury & Noble are off looking for her now , relax. she'll turn up." The so called future of the WWE walked off .

"He knows something." Ariana crossed her arms & stared at Seth's back as Margaret nodded .

* * *

><p>devin..<p>

* * *

><p>Devin stood in the middle of a dark closet with her arms crossed she'd been in here for atleast 20 minutes by herself since Mercury had thrown her inside. She grunted when the door opened for a second &amp; something huge landed on her knocking her down . She struggled underneath it for a few seconds before she felt wet hair on her face<p>

"Who ever you are could you get off ." Devin rolled her eyes as she heard a soft chuckle before being pulled to her feet. "Who are you & why are you in my batcave ?"

The mystery person once again chuckled "Ambrose and you ?" He asked mockingly before taking a step back

"Devin..." She groaned "I'm stuck in here with Rose's little boy toy great."

" And I'm stuck in here with Rollin's baby sister , I'd say we're pretty even here princess."Dean replied Devin leaned back against the wall behind her crossing her arms back, a few seconds later the room filled with light

"There was a light switch in here the whole time !?" devin groaned sinking down the wall

"There's also a door behind you."Dean pointed as Devin looked up palming herself on the forehead she reached up & it was of course unlocked .

"Before we go our seperate ways why are you in here ?" Devin asked standing up & pulling open the door

" Seth."Dean simply said causing Devin to laugh

"Do me a favor & kick his ass for me J&J security locked me in here." Devin replied with a small smile before walking out the door.


End file.
